


Disobedient Thrall

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, loki marvel
Genre: Angst, Dominant Loki, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Can Be Mean, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Minor Violence, he tries, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki is on earth and has a human Thrall that is able to arrange things for him. But Loki seems to have fallen in a very predatory, even feral, way of treating and is downright dangerous, able to commit murder at any moment. She is trying to make him see that he is more than the darkness he thinks he is, but instead she keeps pushing all the wrong buttons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With a really big and many thanks to @Laralaufey for this fanfic. It all started on my rp-blog ‘Loki the Predator’ where Laralaufey and Loki had some conversation and actions for everybody to follow. A fanfic was scratching in my brain after our RP, and with the consent of Laralaufey, I wrote a fanfic out of it.  
> Also thanks to: @islandamy, who added to the RP and spun it toward a new dimension, and an Anon who started all this by giving Loki the Predator a brand new set of knives. He really liked that!  
> Please bear in mind that this fanfic is written form a very predatory Loki view. Yes, that one look he has all over The Avengers, the thing where my other blog is build on. And no, he is not very nice...

“Did you seriously doubted my dagger-skills, Little Prey?” Loki hissed between his teeth at her. “You just set your possibility of an alliance three steps back with that remark!” He hovered menacing over her kneeling form.

“I would never doubt your skills, I was noticing that a job well done has taken away a burden. My burden, my King,” she said looking down at his black boots.

It had only been a couple of days ago that Loki had graciously taken up on her propose to test his new daggers on her boss. Her boss still lived but finally left her in some form of peace after he had seen the powerful being she surrounded herself with.

“I’m still not convinced, Little Prey.” The choice of Loki’s words might have been a little strange, but for some reason it had become a pet-name for everyone he encountered. She wasn’t sure what he was up to, or if he had just lost himself in his own mind or fallen to one of his illusions, but she didn’t want to defy him and thus she accepted the nickname. “And on top of that-” he continued, “-you have a burden less, yet I didn’t get anything in return except blood and gore on my armour and knives!”

“Well, last time I started running and you didn’t follow me… Wasn’t it enough?” she boldly countered.

“Last time I got distracted…” Loki mused at her words, and a sly and mischievous grin spread across his face.

“Let me make it up to you, my King. What do you say if I get you a list of idiots who deserve to be prey? I could have the list right here with me--”

Loki interrupted her harshly. “I’d rather have prey with a certain level of intelligence and not an idiot because there is no fun in that! Don’t get me wrong, making your boss bleed was fun, but if you are going to set me up with a hunt, at least make it a challenge.”

“--Or I can find you a good place to hide, with all the comforts, while you wait for the next prey...” she trailed even though he had interrupted her.

Loki gave her an amused look. “Little Prey, I don’t wait for prey, I hunt them whenever I please.” He touched his index finger to his lips and seemed to consider the options. “Very well,” he spoke balanced. “Arrange some nice Midgardian residence for me and we’ll see where things go from there.” And with those words he vanished in a green flash.

Still a little bit stunned and unsteady, but very happy, she got to her feet. “Anything for you, my King,” she mumbled.

 

***

 

It had been a couple of hours before Loki returned, and she had done everything in her power to make sure he had plenty of options to choose from. She showed him a picture of a majestic palace, the outside painted gold and white. A garden in front of it sprouted many golden gargoyles spraying water into a big pond surrounded by grass and lustrous green trees.

Loki’s brow furrowed as he looked at the device she was helding. He had seen the Midgardian devices they called ‘phones’ but he really didn’t understand them, nor did he want to. He had so much other things to attend to and when he saw this mortal with the device, he was sure he couldn’t afford it to lose more of his time over such an inferior object. “I like the gold but everything else in the residence is a little bit too much,” he said while wrinkling his nose.

She swept her finger across the device and another picture popped up on the screen. Loki sighed. Maybe these devices were conducts of magic or illusions. Maybe if he had time he would look into them. Later.

“Here?” she offered as he looked at the picture. “Big windows to control outside, pillows and blankets will be changed in green and gold.”

Loki scoffed. “I’d rather have a decent place where I can read between hunts.” and he circled her. “And I don’t want to feel locked up. Try again, Little Prey.”

She cringed as he circled her, a little bit of fear creeping into her heart, but she didn’t relent. She had known he’d rather have a place which would be more cosy and filled with books and she had prepared for this. She swiped the device again. “I found this place,” and she showed him a picture of a room where all the walls were filled with books stored on pine wooden bookshelves. “It’s quiet, there’s place for books. It isn’t too much, you have big windows but...” she was searching for the right words to say in order not to antagonize the God of Lies but spoke anyways. “Of course it’s a closed place… it’s a home…will you feel locked up?”

Loki tilted his head, his eyes narrowed and she could see the anger shimmer behind his green orbs.

“It’s a residence, not a home, for I do not have it,” he said cold. He looked at the picture again. “Get rid of the roses and put black sheets on the bed and it might suffice.” Loki stalked around her until he was in front of her again. “And as long as the doors and windows are breakable, I’ll not feel locked up.” He fixed her with a steel gaze and bit his lip, not in a sensual way but in a way that scared her a little. The look of a predator who was deciding what to with its prey. “I’m almost inclined on complimenting you for some form of good work.”

She smiled at his words.

“Almost!” he added while he held up his index finger. “See to it that it will get arranged,” he commanded.

“Y-yes, my King,” she spoke while inclining her head.

“Lower,” he growled and immediately she got his meaning as she kneeled for him, her head down looking at his boots again. She furrowed her brow a little when she saw those black boots. Were those droplets of blood? His smirking brought her back from her reverie and she felt his hand on top of her head. “Good Little Prey,” and with those words a green flash of magic filled the air and the black boot was gone from her vision.

She was sure he wouldn’t hurt her, but something in the back of her mind screamed to fully counter that statement. She shoved the voice in her mind away not wanting to think what would happen if he _would_ hurt her. She shuddered.

 

***

 

She walked through the city on her way to her house when she heard Loki’s call. It was weird and uncomfortable for he actually spoke in her mind, his voice bearing a slight threat. She hadn’t heard from him for almost an entire week and she had started to think it had been her fault, something she had done wrong.

She wasn’t sure what to do, so she spoke out loud and bystanders were giving her strange looks. “Here you are!” she exclaimed far more happier than she intended. “I think there are problems, because I wrote to you and I waited for your answer…” She had been scaring herself that he might turn up on some unexpected moment just to rip her apart. She didn’t know why she felt like that, but the last encounter they had had been… scary? “I thought you did not want to look for me anymore or that the residence that I arranged for you wasn’t to your liking!!” A small hint of fear, but an even greater tone of groveling, in her voice.

“My Little Prey, next time you arrange a residence for someone, make sure they get the key of the front door,” he snarled in her mind.

“But I was there, waiting for you,” she said with a squeal. “I wrote you a message too, telling that I was anxious to show you the residence, but my message was probably stolen by someone.” Her voice trailed as her thoughts went to a certain organisation which was probably still monitoring Loki. She shook the thought. “I’m going to the residence, I will hide nearby, waiting for you” she whispered softly as she saw the glares of strangers passing her by. “And if you promise not to kill me I will come outside and give you the keys in person,” she added boldy.

She could feel the God scoffed and that he was actually amused at her words. “Oh, I will not kill you-” he omnisiouly spoke in her head, “-for death is the easy way out. I know far more… _satisfying_ things I can concoct on you than death.” He laughed and she could feel his presence reside, the laugh lingering in her mind for some seconds after his departure.

A voice in the back of her brain told her she should be downright scary of this man, but she didn’t want to listen to it. Maybe she was scared a little bit, but she was far more intrigued by him.

 

***

 

“I’m here, is there anyone?” she opened the door but respectfully waited outside, expecting Loki to jump from the darkness any moment.

She heard his cold and dark voice behind her as he spoke, “I am not your thrall, Little Prey.”

Immediately she kneeled.

“I arrive when I want, don’t be impatient.” And Loki walked passed her, entering the house and skeptically looking around and then to her kneeling form. She could hear a soft snort coming from him as he studied her.

“Please, enter the house,” she said with a small voice, very well aware of his eyes boring into her. “It’s all yours, arranged as by your request.” Carefully she looked up at him, not sure whether he would lash out or not by her boldness to look him in the eye.

Loki licked his lips and nodded stiffly as he walked into the living room. Quickly she got up to her feet, shut the door, and scurried after him. With his head crooked to the side he was reading the titles of the many books that adorned the shelves. Every now and then he snorted, scoffed or hummed at what he saw until he found something to his liking and pulled it of the shelf.

“Can I serve in something else?”

Loki turned the book around to read its backside and a small smile formed on his lips. “I’d like some tea,” he absently said while already opening the book and starting to read while walking to the bedroom which was right next to the living room.

She started to walk out of the living room to the kitchen but she stopped and turned around. Just in time she saw Loki using his magic to make his armour disappear and flop himself on the bed. A small smile of content formed on his lips as he flicked the first page of the book.

She smiled at herself. At that moment he didn’t look very frightening, one might say he even looked adorable like that, sitting on the bed, his nose in a book and his legs crossed. But she knew better than that, and she was very aware that she shouldn’t mention that. Once she had made the mistake to call him ‘darling’ and he had verbally lashed out at her, baring his teeth and a look of murder in his eyes. She shuddered at the memory and quickly went to the kitchen.

When she got back she put the tea on the table beside the bed. “Anything else you need, my King?”

Loki didn’t look up from his book as he spoke. “I just want you to stick around to heed my every call and wish,” and he absently grabbed the steaming mug of tea. As he brought it to his lips he looked down at the contents, the steam rising in the air and trickling his face. He sighed and blew at the hot contents, using his Frost Giant powers to quickly cool the liquid.

She shifted uncomfortable as she realized that she might have made the tea too hot for him considering his heritage. She didn’t know why he didn’t berate her, but it might had to do with something with the book. “It would be a pleasure for me to stay around ready for your call,” she said while lightly bowing. “Am I allowed to wait in the living room while you relaxing yourself with the reading?” she asked carefully.

“Do whatever you want but don’t leave. Do not bother me either unless I call for you,” he said still not taking his eyes off the page.

“Just call my name if you need anything,” and she slowly retreated from the room. She walked over to the bookshelves and picked out a book, flopped herself on the couch and grabbed the cup of tea she had placed there earlier. She actually wondered how this was going to play out. She liked serving the God of Lies, but she was still a little bit frightened of him. She shrugged and opened the book that was placed on her lap.

After a couple of hours she felt her eyes getting heavy. Loki hadn’t acquired her servance in those hours either and she was a little bit conflicted what she should do. She got up and walked to the bedroom. Surprisingly he was still reading and he looked like he hadn’t moved any other muscle than his fingers to turn the pages of the book.

“My king?” she asked carefully.

Loki hummed, a little displeasure in it.

She kneeled, just in case. “It’s late night, can I rest on the couch?”

He looked up from his book this time and sighed annoyed. “I thought I had made it clear you can do whatever you want as long as you do not leave or bother me.” His tone was belittling and cold.

“Yes, bu-”

“Then pray tell me, Little Prey, why are you asking me this and why are you still here?” his voice threatening.

She swallowed, adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was at that point she saw her error and was legitimately afraid of him under his scrutinizing stare. “I will stay awake then. Just call me whenever you need something,” she spoke softly while she got up and slowly backed out of the room.

She heard Loki’s amused snort and the rustle of paper as he turned another page. Apparently she was getting off the hook this time.

Exhausted she walked to the couch and flopped down, however sleep would elude her as the adrenaline from the conversation with Loki still pumped through her veins. All she had to do now was stay awake until he would go elsewhere or until he’d let her sleep.

The thought that she was at the mercy of his whims did not please her, but on the other hand she had gotten herself into this.

She tried to fight the alluring call of sleep, but in the end she could not keep it at bay, and the soft darkness of slumber took her.

 

***

 

With a startle she was awake when her phone rang. Shit! She had fallen asleep. She picked up the phone; it was her friend.

“Hey, where are you?” her friend asked from the other side of the line.

“At the house I arranged for Loki. One second,” she said with some restrained in her voice while she got of the couch and quickly walked to the bathroom. It was the only place in the house that wasn’t directly near to the bedroom and somewhat private so she could talk to her friend on the phone.

“Is everything alright?” her friend asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

“Yes, yes. He allowed me to stay around and rest on the couch,” she said a little too happy to her friend.

“Wow,” was all the reply she got.

“Yeah, he probably was in a good day, yesterday,” she snickered and she heard her friend snicker as well. “I got to go, I’ll text or call you later.”

“Fine, take care!”

“You too,” she said warmly to her friend on the other side of the phone and tabbed the red button to end the call.

Quickly she got out of the bathroom after she had splashed some water in her face and walked to the door of the bedroom and carefully peeked around the door post. By now a stack of books was piled on Loki’s nightstand and he was reading yet another. She retreated to stand with her back against the wall, her breathing coming in short and ragged breaths. Yesterday he only had one book and now there was a pile, that meant he had gotten up tonight to collect the others and thus pass her while she was sleeping on the couch. Had he called for her and hadn’t she heard it? Or had he just gotten up to take care of himself and let her sleep? She bit her lip as a little bit of anxiety took over. She sighed and steeled herself, pushing away the fear and stepping into the door opening.

“My king. Can I interest you in tea and some biscuits?’ she asked as she tried to appease to him.

At first he did not gave a reaction, and when she opened her mouth to repeat her question he harshly snapped the book he was reading shut. “Considering the fact that it currently is morning on this meager side of the globe of Midgard where I am residing, I’d rather have coffee instead of tea,” he said sharply while he turned his head to her. “But you can hand over the biscuits,” and a faked, innocent smile spread across his face and dropped just as quickly.

She inclined her head and walked to the kitchen to make coffee and grab the biscuits from the cabinet. Absently she nibbled on a biscuit herself waiting for the coffee to brew when she suddenly felt a presence standing behind her. She felt her muscles pull tight as she stood there paralyzed, well aware that Loki was very close to her and breathing down her neck. He snickered as he reached an arm passed her for a biscuit. He didn’t say anything as he still stood behind her while she could hear him chew on the biscuit.

She swallowed the lump in her throat away afore she spoke. “So… what can I do for you today? May I refresh the bedroom? Will you come back for lunch? I can prepare whatever you like,” she rambled.

“Well…” Loki said while he looked at the pile of dishes on the counter. He had absolutely no clue why there were dishes, especially not this many. Did they belong to the previous owners or had she just made that much dishes doing… Doing what exactly? He didn’t remember having dinner last night. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Just throw those dishes out and buy new tableware. I’ve got a meeting at 12.30 where I will have lunch,” he said between bites. “You’ll notice when I get back to the residence, Little Prey,” he whispered in her ear, sending shudders down her spine, after which she felt his presence move away from her back. Involuntary she let out a sigh of relief and felt her muscles relax.

She saw him walking to the front door and quickly passed him, opening the door and kneeling for him.

“And one more thing,” he spoke as he passed her. “We will attend your insolence for saying ‘he probably was in a good day, yesterday’ later, Little Prey.” Her head snapped up at that and she looked into his cold, dark eyes, a puzzled look on her face.

“I might be a monster, but I’m not heartless nor is it made of ice,” he clarified casually.

Something in his words ticked her of. She sometimes was scared of him, but never did she once think, or say, he was a monster. Why would he think something like that? Why would he think she implied that? A little bit annoyed she spoke. “Well, the last time I said you had a heart, you scolded me and pointed out that you _were_ a monster.”

Loki bared his teeth at that, his jaw set firm. Afore he could say something she continued speaking. “So it’s hard for me how to figure how to speak to you without antagonizing you with every single word I say.” She quickly spoke the next sentences as she saw Loki’s angry glare. “I’ll be here if you need anything else after have bought new tableware. I hope the meeting will be to your liking and does not make you to--”

She got interupted in her sentence as Loki viciously grabbed her hair and yanked her head backwards to look her in the eye. “Little Prey, being a monster, and having a heart, are two different things. One does _not_ rule out the other!” He hissed between his teeth. Violently he shoved her head back as he let go of her hair and walked out the door with a conflicted look on his face.

She was shocked but couldn’t keep herself from yelling after him. “You have a heart and temperament, and you are brave but you are _not_ a monster! You are fucking scary when you get angry but do not call yourself a monster for you are not! Monsters do not have a heart!” She fought to keep back the anger in her voice, but she miserably failed.

Loki stopped dead in his tracks at he words, for a few seconds just standing there with his back to her. At that point she was scared of Loki. Really scared! She didn’t understand why, for he had hardly laid a finger on her, but something in the way he stood inspired an utter fear in her heart.

Suddenly he turned around with a furiating look on his face. “You and I are going to have a private talk now,” he spoke as he angrily stalked towards her.

“O-Ok… I mean,” she tried but once he was in the door opening where she was still kneeling, fear in her eyes, he grabbed her by the collar. “I did not mean to diminish your authority!” she whimpered as she tried to put up a futile fight. But his grip was to strong and Loki dragged her inside, the door falling shut behind him with a loud bang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I said there wouldn’t be a part two but since you all practically begged me for seconds… Well… Enjoy. Thanks again @Laralaufey for this fanfic, couldn’t have done it without you!  
> (It all started on my rp-blog ‘Loki the Predator’ where Laralaufey and Loki had some conversation and actions for everybody to follow. A fanfic was scratching in my brain after our rp and with the consent of Laralaufey, I wrote a fanfic out of it.)

As Loki dragged her inside he spoke, “it wasn’t as much as diminishing my authority, but saying some very, VERY unwise words that might just cost you.” He let go of her and with a thud she fell to the floor. “Let’s see if you still think I’m **_not_ ** a monster when I’m done with you,” and a vicious grin spread across his face, his teeth gleaming white giving him an eerie and predatory look.

She scrambled up, still fazed by how he had treated her, but burning with a desire to speak her mind and, somewhere in the back of her mind, with the intention to save him from his own darkness.

Maybe if she showed him kindness he would listen and understand. “I firmly believe that you are _not_ a monster! You did not hesitate to help me when I told you that my boss had been a bastard with me, and you said that don’t hunt for weak prey.”

As his gaze fixed upon her she felt uncomfortable, even threatened, and backed away from him to a safe distance. That distance was laughable however. If the God truly wished he could be upon her and kill her before she could blink her eyes. And she was very well aware of it.

She was also very aware that she was crossing thin ice, yet she pressed on, her mind set. “Tonight I fell asleep in the end, not able to keep my eyes open due to tiredness, yet you did not scold me for it, and knowing that you were in this house made me sleep peacefully.”

She spoke the truth. She _had_ felt safe but now that feeling was gone as Loki still fixed her with those green eyes that held nothing but coldness. She backed up another step, very conscious that her next words might just tick the God off enough to… Well, she still wasn’t sure what he would do but she could imagine what his wrath could be and had to admit that she was very afraid. She spoke softly, warmly, “all these things made me believe that you are not a monster.” She lowered her head and looked at her feet, carefully peeking upward to see his reaction, fearing it were the last words she’d ever spoke.

The anger on Loki’s face fell and was replaced by one of conflict. What did she mean he was not a monster? Had she even seen his blue skin? His red eyes… his sharp teeth! All those features made him a monster, he was the monster parents told their children about at night. He was the thing each and every living creature should fear. Yet she defied him and every prejudgement that had been thought to him. Was this another lie he had been fed his entire life?

Not sure what to do with these emotions he scrutinized her with a glare and he could see her move uncomfortably, not sure what he would do or say. “I find your words very…” Loki struggled for the word he was searching for. He wasn’t sure of the word because he truly did not understand how to coop with his emotions at that point. “...conflicting,” was the word he settled with, but it didn’t explain in the slightest what he was feeling. “Why are you doing this?” he asked her, his voice riddled with curiosity but also with a hint trepidation.

She seemed to weigh in his words and slowly looked up. It was at that point a little bit of hope flared in her chest and his admission to the fact that he was conflicted was a step towards a breakthrough… Maybe!

She couldn’t keep her feelings in check any longer, and a waterfall of words tumbled out of her mouth. “Why? Because I feel you have heart… and I wanted to tell you what I feel because I trust my instincts. Life must have given you so many horrible things and this was the way to defend yourself, hiding your emotions.” Tears welled in her eyes and with a lump in her throat she continued. “I don’t know who put in your head that you are a monster, but you aren’t! You only have a lot of anger in your heart and you lash out like that because you think you are a monster in the eyes of all. But it is not what you want, right? There is nothing wrong with trusting in your good emotions, because they come from the heart, and this is the proof that you have a good heart.”

Slowly she approached him, her mind still telling her not too for he might lash out, but her heart told her otherwise and that was what she would listen to. “There is good inside you.”

She was now standing in front of Loki and carefully reached out, placing a hand on his chest where his heart is. “You just have to listen and you will find the answers you are looking for. And only if trying to listen to your heart will be useless, or you’ll find that you really are a monster and that there is nothing good in you, _then_ , and only then, you can kill me, like you told me you would one month ago.”

A mix of emotions washed over Loki. Her words stung him and scratched at a sore wound which he had tried to cover up frantically. But it also made him angry. Very angry! Who did she think, a meager mortal, was to tell him how to listen to the organ in his chest that pumped the dark blood through his veins? He was a God after all! He had lived for a thousand year and would live for thousands more. He was fairly sure he knew how to listen to his blackened heart by now, wasn’t he?

Then why did her words hurt him so much? Then was she able to make him feel this helpless? This hurt?

As with everything Loki responded with the only way he knew, anger, and grabbed her wrist. “Little Prey, trusting your instincts is good, but I think they might have betrayed you this time,” he snarled at her, his face close to hers.

She tried to struggle to get her wrist free from his grip, but it was like trying to pull free from an iron shackle, and she could not. “Please listen to your hea-”

With his other hand Loki grabbed her by the throat, sealing of her airway and breaking her sentence. He shoved her against the wall, hard! “Listen, and listen well for I am not going to repeat myself again.” His face inched closer to hers, their noses almost touching. “Monsters can have hearts for **_I_ ** am it’s living example. I am very capable of listening to it for I have been doing that for over a thousand years.” With a snarl he let go of her and took a few steps back.

She slipped to the floor, trying to regain her bearings. “No…” she tried to say while still breathing heavily. “No! you have not heard your heart speak. NEVER! And you did not hear a single word of what I told you-”

Loki cut her off, paying her words no heed. “Let’s see if you still think I am not a monster…” and with that he called forth his magic to turn into his Jotun form, showing his true face and trying to show her, almost desperately, he **_is_ ** a monster.

She watched in awe as his skin turned blue, the ridgid patterns marking his skin, his red eyes blazing with anger. But she was not awed by his appearance, far from it, she was awed because of the emotional hurt with which he had shifted. He so desperately tried to prove his point that he was willing to kill her and harm himself in the process of doing so.

“This defines you a monster?” she breathed. “What does it mean to you to be a monster? Be different?” Still dizzy from the lack of oxygen she tried to rise and sought out the wall for support.

“What made you so angry?” she asked while eyeing him warily. “You enjoy yourself so much scaring the hell out of me, right?” she almost spat at him, anger in her voice. “What are you running from?” She wanted to scream that question at him but couldn’t, her throat still hurted. Instead she tried to reach the couch but failed misaberly and she just leaned against the wall for much needed support. She took a deep breath before she spoke her next words, making sure her anger had resided, not willing to become just as angry as he was for that would only worsen things for sure. “Because I’m sure that you are running away, otherwise you would not hide behind a mask.”

Loki’s face contorted in rage. “I THINK YOU ARE VERY WELL AWARE OF MY STORY, LITTLE MORTAL, AND THUS I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF!” Quickly he regained composure when he saw her shrink back at his outburst. He looked at her shivering form, a bruise starting to form on her throat where he had grabbed her and he felt a pang of guilt.

With a sigh he shifted back to his Aesir form and leaned against the wall, studying her. He truly did not want to voice out loud who had made him view himself as a monster, for she was very well aware of who was to blame for that. Unwanted memories of a young Thor claiming he would slay all the monsters sprang to his mind, rapidly followed by the moment he discovered his true heritage. Before he could fall further back in his misery he had to put a lit on it and steer this conversation in a different direction.

He pushed himself off the wall. “What makes you think I’m running from something…” he said while he stalked towards her, “...and not towards something?” A predatory look on his face.

As she saw Loki approach she walked along the wall, trying to keep the distance between them. “I know that you run away from something because you pretend to be a monster to look less defenseless in the eyes of others, or because you believe that surrounding yourself with terror enables you to avoid all other feelings.”

She felt the corner of a bookshelf probe against her elbow and peeked from the corner of her eyes at the shelf. She spotted a heavy ornament and moved quickly to grab it. To have something to defend herself with. “If you were to chase something, or someone, you would not give in the eye so much. So you’re probably afraid of something, and you show it with all this rage.”

She saw Loki look at the ornament in her hand. “What good will that do you?” he scoffed.

She looked at the item in her hand, “Well you mean this?” She walked through the room, which took her some effort but she mustered, all the while eyeing him warily, and with a loud bang she put it on the table. “It’s in case I need to protect myself,” she said firmly. A small smile formed on her lips as she realised how utterly useless it would be against a God. Against Loki at that!

Suddenly she was done with her sweet words, trying to sooth him and make him realize that he was not a monster. It would be no use but maybe harsh words would take hold in his stubborn skull!

“And I’m sorry if I wanted to try to get you to do a self-analysis and show you that I believe in you,” she said with all the sarcasm she could muster. She inched closer for the door as Loki still approached menacing. “Must be terrible to have someone trying to trust you and who cares about you!”

Loki’s eyes flared. “And you are the one that trusts me?” he spat. “You are the one that cares?” he countered sarcastically while he stopped his advance towards her. His grief took the better of him. He verbally lashed out but it didn’t carry any harmful intent towards her but only the shattering hurt and grief he had been carrying with him for so long. “THERE EVER WAS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CARED FOR ME AND SHE IS DEAD!”

Loki fought hard to keep the tears at bay. This was her doing and hers alone! Why did she have to scratch at the scabs of his barely healed wounds? Why did she wanted to inflict this pain upon him? Was she even aware that she was hurting him with her words? Was she even aware that they felt like a hot knife slicing open his skin?

He couldn’t bear this confrontation any longer. He did not want too talk to her anymore and he just simply couldn’t anymore, for he had to muster all his will to reign in the desire to tear her asunder, slowly, and kill her.

It was at that moment he called on his last resort to keep himself from falling apart and refraining himself from killing her. He put up a wall of indifference, shutting down his feelings and pushing them away, and willing his body and mind to calm down, to not let this mortal get under his skin any longer. He composed himself and his words were calm as he spoke to her. “Leave if you want,” and he gestured for the door, “By all means. I’m not stopping you.”

She seemed to consider his words and thought of an answer. “Yes, I trust you, but…” she cringed when she spoke. “You tried to strangle me and it is not _you_ that I don’t trust, it’s the rage in your body that I do not trust. It makes you blind, obviously.”

Loki felt uncertain. If she did not leave, if she stayed and kept pushing, she might very well push him beyond his limit of self control. And that self control was dangerously bordering on disappearing and he did not wish that. He truly did not wanted to harm her, for he had already done so and felt guilty about it. But when the red haze would fill his vision, there was no stopping it, and at that moment he feared for that to happen very much.

She opened the front door and turned her back to him while she spoke softly. “Since I only make you nervous, obviously you do not mind if I leave…” Her shoulders slumped as she stayed in the doorway, not wanting Loki to see the sadness on her face. “I really tried, I really thought I could help you,” and with that she walked away.

Loki stood in the hallway, completely stunned, as he watched her go.

Her words rang true. The rage was not in his brain, but in his body. And that body currently wanted nothing more than scream his heart out at her, at the skies, at everything and the universe, and cry. Because in the back of his mind he was very well aware that everything she had said to him, as painful and harsh as it might have been, was true.

And giving in to that realization, accepting _that_ truth, was something the God of Lies couldn’t handle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was a short one, but I think I made up for that in this chapter. I never thought this one-shot would turn into a multi-chapter that is so well received. Thank you all for your support. And there will definitely be a chapter four!  
> Thanks again to Laralaufey for this fanfic, who just keeps cheering me on to write this. But also a very big thanks to voca-princess and enjoy-my-reign for being the other players in this story.  
> For all of you who want to follow this adventure ‘live’, or ask THIS Loki questions, check out Loki’s blog: [Loki the Predator](https://loki-the-predator.tumblr.com/).

Of course she hadn’t intended to leave yet, she wouldn’t quit that easy! She knew who she had let herself in with, and if she would be put off by such a minor incident, than she shouldn’t have reached out to him in the first place. But Loki’s actions had stung her and his words still lingered in her mind.

Walking around the back of the house, she took up in the rocking chair in the garden, her eyes still gleaming with tears. She wouldn’t relent, and she would get through to him, eventually… But for now she just needed to process her emotions. And cry.

 

***

 

Loki snarled at the open door. Did she just walk out on him! Who did she think she was! This mortal had some nerve and he felt the pit of rage starting to burn in his stomach again.

Not bothering to shut the door he walked back to the living room. Still caught in his musings it took him some time to snap out of it before he spotted her belongings still lying on the table. He picked up the weird device the mortals referred to as a ‘phone’ and fidgeted with it, trying to make it to come to life like he had seen her do, but Loki really did not understand this piece of equipment and as it didn’t heed his call, he grew frustrated with it. In the end he decided to just leave it be black as it was and shoved it in a pocket in his pants. Figuring he needed to set his mind on something else he picked up his book and started to read again, very well aware that she was still around and crying in the rocking chair in the garden.

It amazed him every time how fragile these creatures were. He had barely touched her and hardly had screamed at her at his full potential, yet she was whimpering like she just had been flogged. He looked out of the window to the garden and whispered to himself, “I think you will come hunting for your device in the end, won’t you? Little Prey…” a sly smile on his lips.

If she didn’t want to submit willingly, he would make her, albeit it by force or be it a trick, eventually she would fall at his feet and heed his every whim without defying him. Without speaking hurtful words.

Just when he wanted to read the next chapter of his book, he heard footsteps and looked up. He almost wanted to snarl at her but got himself in check in time, for it was not her but another lady. Immediately this new arrival dropped to her knees, looking at the floor. “Is there anything I can do for you, my King?” she obediently asked.

Loki scoffed afore he spoke, “Well, there is a crying mortal in my garden. If you’d be so kind to remove her from the premises, or make her whining stop, you’d very much indulge me,” he said brisk. “Yes, My Liege,” the new arrival said while bowing her head. She got up and walked to the back of the residence to the garden where the mortal was still crying in the rocking chair.

If she didn’t stop her whining quickly, Loki would rip out her vocal cords for he was utterly done with her. At least this new arrival seemed to obey him.

Yet something tugged at his heart and told him not to hurt her.

 

***

 

She was still in the garden, rocking in the chair sniffling when someone spoke to her.

“Uhm, hey,” the lady spoke. “Loki said I would find you here,” and she crouched next to her. “Is everything okay? What happened?”

She looked up at the woman crouching beside her, her sight blurry through the tears. She sniffled but the feeling of utter loneliness started to deprive. “Did he tell you I was here?” the other woman nodded. “Ah, of course I’m bothering him,” tears welled in her eyes and before she was well aware she was crying again. “I was wrong. I thought I could make it clear that inside of him there is something good, but it was useless, I was useless! I thought that it would help him, finding a quiet place for him to stay, relax and reflect but in the end it didn’t work,” she hiccuped while trying to catch her breath through the tears.

“Don’t say such things, you’re not useless. Look at this place, it’s a remarkable work you’ve done here! Maybe the method just wasn’t the good one,” the other woman comforted her. She reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue which she handed to her. “Here, I don’t like seeing people cry.”

She dried her tears and gratefully looked up to the other woman. A thousand questions ran through her mind. Who was she? And how had she found her? Was she-

Her thoughts got interrupted as the unknown woman spoke to her. “Can I help?” she asked warmily.

She thought over that for a moment before answering. “Yes, dear, you could help me. I left my phone and some things near the sofa. You could enter and get me…” she broke into another sob. “I think he wants to kill me, so I can not enter.” A profound sadness washed over her face.

The other woman nodded and patted her on the shoulder. “Okay, I’ll get them back for you,” and put a step towards the front of the house. “And you know, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to kill you as killing is the easy way out, remember?” she winked at her and walked towards the house.

She stayed into the chair, a small smile on her lips for the words she had used. ‘Death is the easy way out.’ A proverb Loki loved to recite.

 

***

 

Loki had heard the entire conversation between the two woman, and he was a little bit shocked by the fact that she actually thought he would kill her. Was she really that fragile, or was she just playing a game with him? If she was, then she was good at it but he wouldn’t allow to get bested at his own little games.

He didn’t look up as the other woman entered the house again and he wondered if it would be wise to shut the door. She had entered the living room and passed behind the couch, Loki didn’t bother to look up at her. She grabbed the things the other Mortal had left on the table, but when she had collected everything, she looked around for the last item that wasn’t there. She seemed to hesitate, very well aware of the missing black device and Loki wondered if she had the gut to ask him.

“Uhm, excuse me my King,” the corner of Loki’s mouth twitched upward ever so slightly, apparently she had the gut. “Have you seen her phone?” and she pulled out a device a lot resembling the one Loki had taken earlier. “It looks like this…”

Loki didn’t look up from his book, “I have,” and he smiled slyly. “It is on my person and if she wants it back, she can come and get it herself.” Loki wasn’t going to indulge either of them. If she indeed wanted it back, she could come and ask so for herself. It was a cheap trick, even he had to admit that, but at least it was some leverage for him to not let her leave. He wasn’t exactly sure whether it was out of spite he acted this way, or something that she had done or said that fascinated him so much.

Loki looked up from his book and eyed the woman who was staring baffled at him. “And as things go for you,” a firm warning in his eyes, “there is no need for you to get that message across, because she has heard my words.” Loki looked through the window at the woman in the garden, fixing her with a cold yet challenging glare. He could hear the mortal next to him swallow in fear, filling him with a small feeling of delight.

 

***

 

In the garden she listen to the conversation going on inside, staring at nothing in particular. As Loki revealed he had her phone, and had challenged her to get it back, her breath caught in her throat.

She wanted her phone back, she needed it for her entire life was in that stupid thing, but her safety was something she valued more over possessions that could be replaced. She was torn between leaving her phone and leaving this place all together, and going back inside and threaten the God of Mischief to give her stuff back. She scoffed at the preposterous thought. Threatening a God? With what? She had already experienced an hour ago that _that_ wasn’t possible, for he had made all to clear who was in control and definitely the stronger out of the two of them.

She forfeited the idea to threaten him. Maybe if she just asked kindly he might give it back. She snorted. She wasn’t going to let herself be pushed around, not now, not ever, and especially not by Loki!

She huffed, got up from the chair, squared her shoulders, and with her chin held high she walked into the house. She stopped in the door opening of the living room as the other woman walked towards her. “Thank you,” she whispered at the woman. “Would you pass me my things, please?”

The woman handed her the objects she had retrieved from the table with a remorseful smile.

Boldly she walked into the room, her shoulders still standing proud, as the other woman lingered by the door. “Please Loki,” she spoke while looking him straight in the eye, “could I have my cell phone? Soon it will be dark here and I would like to leave, the road is long.” She smiled proudly.

She could hear the gasp behind her as the woman by the door held her breath astonished by her boldness. Not willing to see how this would play out, she spoke up quickly, “If you allow me to be dismissed, my king?” This wasn’t her fight, and even though she rooted for the other woman, she really didn’t want to get caught up in this. Whatever this was…

Loki looked at the Mortal who was demanding her phone back, a profound sadness had shortly washed over him as she mentioned she would leave. Their eyes locked in a stare and Loki never broke contact while he addressed the woman still lingering by the door, “you may go.” He made a shoo-ing motion with his hand and the woman needn’t to be told twice and bolted out of the house, closing the door with a bang.

Loki still wouldn’t break their stare and he tried to read her feelings which showed in her eyes. She withered under his scrutinizing glare and broke contact, looking down.

As far as Loki could tell she had almost made her mind up. She would leave and if Loki would push to far, she wouldn’t ever get back either. He knew he played with fire, but he cared not, for the hurt that this mortal had put him through was greater than his wish for her to stay, and thus when he spoke it was so with anger and out of spite. “Afore I give you back your device, I think an apology, some begging and a lot of groveling is in order.”

Her head snapped at him and her eyes grew wide. “Are you serious? I have no intention of begging for you or to suffer any further oppression from you, my King.” His title she spat in mockery. Then she smiled, a defying look in her eyes. “And if I left without my phone? Can you imagine yourself here, in this house, all alone? Or you…” She was searching for the right words. “Or you do not want to let me go because maybe you would miss your crying mortal?” a challenge in her eyes.

Loki huffed at that. “Yes, I can imagine myself alone in this house…” his voice started to raise in anger, “…without your words to–” Loki broke his sentence and looked at her, his jaw tight. Without her words to hurt him…

“No, I would not miss–” he tried to say with all the arrogance he could muster, but he could not finish his sentence. He may be the God of Lies, and he may lie all he wanted to others, but there was one person in the universe to who he tried not to lie, and that was himself. And currently he was lying to himself. He would miss her and he definitely didn’t want her to go. He bit his lip and his face dropped a little. Quickly he recovered himself and fixed her with a stare, wrinkling his nose.

“You?” she asked not trying to cling desperately to his words for she could feel some form of a break through.

“I-” he started when suddenly magic filled the air and a small cat appeared next to the fireplace.

“Oh, this is getting quite good,” the cat spoke with a purr in its voice.

Loki stared at it for a moment and raised his eyebrow, then he addressed the Mortal woman in front of him, “Little Prey, did you invite that creature?” Loki hissed. He was actually baffled by its appearance but he didn’t want to show that and mumbled under his breath while looking at the cat again. “Little Kitten, haven’t we met?”

A delighted giggle escaped from the woman's lips as she noticed the cat and she approached it. “Oh, a kitten… Little love… what are you doing here all alone?”

But then the cat spoke to her and she took a step back. “As for your stolen device, lady, I may be of some help…” it purred, “for a price…”

She gave the creature a confused look and she started to wonder if she went crazy. “What…? What did you say kitten?” she asked, her voice riddled with doubt.

Uncertain she glanced at Loki and mumbled to herself. “Why is this cat speaking to me?” and she took another step back. On the other hand, she was already talking to a God, so why would a talking feline be something weird? Curiosity won her over and she addressed the cat which still sat content purring in front of the warmth of the fire. “What price should I pay, little cat?”

The cat spared Loki a quick glance and spoke to him, “oh yes, we have met, but last time I believe I was in the form of a lion.” Then it turned its furry head back to the woman afore it spoke, “I respect your boldness in standing up to a God,” it purred. “Yes, I like you,” the creature seemed to muse while looking at her.

She could feel how her heart skipped a beat as she heard the cat speak again.

“As for my price,” the cat purred mischievous, “you humans have a treat you call, hmm… M and M’s, I believe? Little pieces of chocolate… Fetch me some and I shall gladly retrieve your black magic square.”

Her eyes grew big as she watched the cat speak. “M&M’s… Ye-Yes.” Suddenly she felt threatened by the cat and could sense danger in the air. Something was wrong. “I don’t think we have them in this house, but, we might have some chocolate,” she muttered while she quickly glanced at Loki. She was a little bit confused and hoped the God could provide an answer, but he only raised an eyebrow at her, cleary not impressed.

“I’ll check in the kitchen,” she said and quickly walked out of the room and closed the kitchen door behind her. She rummaged through the kabinets looking for chocolate and her eyes fell on the block of knives that stood on the counter. Quickly she grabbed the biggest and sharpest one she could find, hoping she was able to use it to defend herself when necessary. “Cats don’t speak,” she murmured to herself.

Then she heard Loki call her name. It were partly spoken words out loud, and partly in her mind. “Get back in here! Stop hiding, quivering Prey,” he hissed in anger while he used his favored pet-name, “and stop questioning my ability to fight or protect when necessary… Crying Mortal,” he scoffed.

Quickly obeying his call, more out of fear then out of willingness, she scrambled out of the kitchen still holding the knife and some chocolate in her other hand.

Meanwhile Loki had used his magic to summon the requested chocolate for the cat and every available kind of M&M’s on Midgard stood on the table, neatly sealed in their packages. “What else do you want, Little Kitten?” Loki asked dangerous.

The cat was suddenly surrounded by magic, and when the magic deprived a humanoid stood in the room. “Ah. Thank you,” the humanoid spoke, and walked to the table to grab the M&M’s.

Loki abruptly turned to the mortal woman, startling her while she placed the chocolate on the table, eyeing the ex-cat warily. “I’m not crying,” she pouted, still milling over the words Loki had spoken in her head moments ago.

“As for your ‘black magic square’...” Loki spoke darkly to her, “...yes you can leave without it, though the hour has grown late and with or without the device, it might not be wise to leave this place. I strongly advise against it.” Truth to be told, Loki was actually afraid for her well being. The residence they currently resided was excluded from the outside world, and the surrounding area might be dangerous and full of other predators. He wasn’t sure she would last, especially now that the air tingled with a blizzard storm that was coming up. He didn’t like to admit it, and he still wasn’t sure how he felt about the mortal woman, but he didn’t want to see her go.

The ex-cat interjected with Loki’s track of thoughts and spoke to the mortal woman, “please put down the knife, it's not like it would do you any good. Oh, and here is your device as promised.” The air around the humanoid glimmered briefly with magic, and was waving the phone from the mortal in the air. The humanoid snickered and spoke with a little glee, “you have no idea how easy it was to pickpocket the trickster,” and looked at Loki with a mischievous smile. Then it spoke tauntingly to the God of Lies, the humanoids voice coated sugarsweet, “aw, you would protect your Little Prey from harm? How chivalrous of you, even if I would surely best you.” At those words its eyes shined with a threatening golden glimmer and made sure the Trickster noticed. “Flames, remember?” it spoke.

“Yes, I remember,” Loki spoke with some trepidation in his voice and looked at the mortal. “But I protect what belongs to me and is mine,” he said with a vicious smirk still eyeing the Mortal.

The woman, whose eyes still stood wide at the sight of the humanoid, spoke with bafflement. “Is that my phone!” She doubted whether to go to for her phone or not, she still didn’t get the feeling that the humanoid was very friendly. “Why would you be interested in giving me back my cell phone? Is it a trap?” she asked the ex-cat incredulous. She eyed Loki uncertain, not knowing what to do. She just hoped that he knew who or what this creature was, and that he was able to control the flames.

With a slight movement of his hand Loki used his magic to pry the phone away from the humanoids hand. “You’ve got your sweet delights, Little Feline, the Mortal will get her phone back, now what more do you want! I have no quarrel with you nor do I wish too right now,” Loki spoke with the annoyance clear in his voice. He wondered if he hadn’t been put through enough for one day. Too many of his buttons that would tick him off had been pushed and he could feel a cold rage starting to take root in his stomach again.

The humanoid answered him with a skeptical look. “I only wish to see how this…” it eyed the God and the Mortal “...plays out.” A shimmer of interest gleamed in its eyes. “Do you two wish to be alone? Hmm, I don’t know whether that is wise or not. Last time you were by yourselves it didn't end quite well.”

It was clear the humanoid was taunting the God and trying to antagonize him. Loki could feel the anger burning through his veins. Another low creature that was questioning his intentions and being. Despicable!

Loki held his finger in the air, speaking to the deity in a berating tone. “If you want to watch how this plays out, then turn back into a cat, shut up, lie by the fire and do not intervene!” He had to refrain himself from shouting his last words and took a deep breath before turning his attention back to the mortal woman. “Do you still want this back?” he asked while shaking with the phone in his hand, a little bit too much anger shining through in his voice. “I still haven’t seen you grovel for it, let alone ask nicely.” A lie. She had asked him nicely but he had just chosen to ignore it simply to pester her and see how far he could go.

She eyed Loki suspicious. “Of course I want it back! Now!” she spat at him, a sudden anger taken hold of her. “Since the other woman has left I’m waiting to get it back. And as soon as I get it back I’ll get out of here!” A mocking smile formed on her lips. “Oh no wait, what were you trying to say before? Who was sorry if I left? Mm? You?” she viciously spat the words at him. “Well, good!”

By now she had taken a few steps closer to Loki and tried to grab the phone from his hands, but he quickly moved away and she was unable to grab it. Loki wasn’t sure he was amused or angry at her words.

“Give me back my phone, God of Mischief!” she said through clenched teeth. “You only said mean things to me.” She bared her teeth but Loki would not relent, still keeping hold of the phone. She knew it was useless.

Loki wouldn’t give her back her phone and thus she gave in and addressed the humanoid who hadn’t spoken in quite a while. “Did you want to see how it would end?” A fire blazed in her eyes. “I’ll leave! Even without my phone! Evidently there is something underneath, you both can shave the house to the ground if you want but I certainly will not stay here to die inside!” Briskly she walked to the door and spoke before she left. “There will be other predators out there in the night, I’m well aware of that, but certainly less crazy than you two!”

Loki realised he had pushed too far, but his mind told him not to sulk about it. The anger that still resided within him took hold of his thoughts. She was only a mortal after all and if she couldn’t handle these taunts, then she wasn’t worth that much. Had his mind not been so relentlessly pulling him down, he might have been able to feel what he truly felt in his heart, but his mind had the upper hand this time.

“Wait!” Loki demanded her. She stood in the doorway with her back to him, her shoulders tense and feverishly hoping he would not let her go. He handed her her phone and looked at the floor. It looked almost like he was ashamed but she could not meet his eyes as he looked down. When he spoke he did so with a little resentment and even very brisk, “Good luck out there, don’t get yourself torn asunder. Little Prey.” He grabbed the door while giving her a calculated look, his eyes showing he cared not.

Her jaw clenched tight at her possibilities. She didn’t want to go, but her words had rang true. She didn’t want to be caught in the middle of a fight between two almighty beings and risk her life. And secondly, Loki had treated her very rude and she was past the sadness and currently only very angry. Without saying another word she stepped outside in the cold of the night. Behind her she heard a thud as the door closed. A profound sadness washed over her and replaced the anger.

Loki still stared at the door he just had closed behind her slender form. He wasn’t sure he should be relieved or sad that she had left, though somewhere in the back of his mind he feared for her life. The night was very cold and the hour late indeed. She didn’t have anything but that black weird device and what good would it do her when she was attacked? Could the thing just magic her away or something?

He sighed, his feelings steel a whirlwind inside him, torn between guilt, anger, trepidation, sadness, but above all, an utter and complete feeling of loss. Yet his mind was still overriding most of the feelings in his heart, and he pushed the useless feelings away.

He walked back into the living room, picked up his book and flopped on the couch to start to read again. He bit his lip in an almost pouting manner. “What about you, Little Kitten?” he spoke to the humanoid that still lingered in the room.

 _Are you going to leave me too?_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one, but I wanted it to end with somewhat of a cliffhanger.  
> Thanks again to Laralaufey for this fanfic, who just keeps cheering me on to write this. But also a very big thanks to enjoy-my-reign for being the other player in this story.  
> For all of you who want to follow this adventure ‘live’, or ask THIS Loki questions, check out Loki’s blog: [Loki the Predator](https://loki-the-predator.tumblr.com/).

She walked into the dark of the night and puffed. It was cold and she couldn’t see anything, for the moon was hidden behind thick clouds and not a light graced the outskirts of the countryside.

“Excellent,” she muttered to herself and woefully thought about the warm fireplace that burned inside the residence. “But with the cabbage that I go back inside…” she muttered a little grim.

She reached inside her pocket to grab her phone. Good thing Loki had given that back, at least she could open the light app to illuminate her way. As she looked at the phone a message appeared on it’s screen. ‘ **Insufficient battery** ’ it read.

“For real? Are you serious damn mobile!” she scorned the device. “After all I did to get you back and you betray me like this!” Of course this would be her reward. She had antagonized the Trickster God, even though she had meant so well, and now the universe was making her pay for it. Or maybe it was his doing.

“Well, at least you’re not a shapeshifter, are you not?” she spoke to the phone. Then she suddenly realised how stupid it was to talk to her phone when there was nobody on the other side of the line and she started to feel a little bit crazy. With a huff of dismay she shoved the device back in her pocket and looked around.

There was no other place to go and reluctantly she returned toward the house and sat down on the steps. Her mind was torn in conflict. If she would go back inside she might get torn asunder by the God and… Creature that currently resided there. If she stayed outside she might die from freezing. 

Weighing her options she decided to stay outside a little while longer. She leaned against the railing and pulled up her knees in a futile attempt to stay warm. Her stomach rumbled and she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pack of crackers. “If I’m going to die, then at least be it with a full stomach,” she muttered and bit into the dry cracker.

 

***

 

Loki looked at the fireplace where he expected to see a cat, but instead a majestic white wolf was in its place. Loki shrugged at this new form of the creature and briefly considered turning into a snake.

“Little Kitten? I think it is a bit obvious that I am not a cat. I do have a name, several actually,” the Wolf spoke with a low growl.

“Kitten, puppy, prey… you never indulged me with your name while you are perfectly aware of who I am,” Loki scoffed at the creature and put up a feigned smile. He had to admit, he was curious about who or what this creature was.

“Call me Vetalįa,” the wolf spoke and shook its head. “Hmm, I liked her,” a little bit of disappointment shimmering through in its voice. “And you do too, dear Trickster. I would know, I’ve seen many Gods have such feelings for Mortals.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, looking at the wolf with a mix of interest and horror. “Me? Liking a Mortal? Preposterous!” he snorted. “She is merely a tool to greater schemes…” Loki’s words trailed of as he bit his lip, caught aback by his own lie.

“Do not worry, this is not how it ends,” the wolf spoke soothingly. Yet there was an underlying threat and playfulness in those words.

Loki looked up at that. “How are you sure this is not how it will end?” he asked a little bit wary. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted the mortal to come back or not and thus it was easier to pretend he didn’t care. Yet the words the wolf had spoken ignited a little bit of hope in his chest that she would come back, but his mind still told him not to grow overly fond of this Mortal.

“What is wrong with a little bit of madness?” the wolf spoke, pulling Loki out of his reverie. 

“Madness if fine,” Loki spoke softly. “But me liking a mortal  _is_ madness! They are nothing more than prey,” and he scoffed.

The wolf let out sigh which sounded a little bit weird considering its animalistic form. “This is not the end because I have drained all the life from her device. And that little storm I created earlier should be getting bigger by know.” The wolf got up from its spot near the fireplace and approached the couch where Loki was residing. Vigilantly Loki eyed the Wolf.

“She has not wandered far. Now all you have to do is let her in. See, I’ve made it easy for you.” The wolf grinned which gave it an eerie and predatory look.

“Yes, I know,” Loki said while considering to pet the creature but forfeiting the idea. “She is still outside sulking on the front porch.” Loki flicked his wrist and called his magic forth. The front door opened and a whiff of green magic lingered in the air, beckoning the woman who sat shivering on the front porch.

 

***

 

Snow had started to trickle from the sky for some time now and she felt frozen to the bone. She whispered to herself, “Stay awake, stay awake…” It was a mantra she had been uttering for quite some time, she didn’t knew how long, and the words had almost lost their meaning.

Suddenly the door swung open and her heart fluttered. She was prepared for anything and nothing at all to happen at that moment, but she hadn’t expected the green light beckoning her.

“Loki?” she asked uncertain and the green magical orb seemed to softly vibrate at her inquiry. She took it as a sign and got up, her limbs stiff and numb from the cold. Carefully she walked inside and at the door of the living room the green light evaporated.

“A- a wolf?” she stuttered while eyeing the God and the animal suspicious.

The warmth of the house graced her skin and she shivered. “Is- Is it oké if…” her words trailed under the scrutinizing glare of the God. “It’s snowing ice now… I thought it was better to stay near the house,” she stammered and looked at the floor.

“Can I… Could I stay inside for a little while, please?” she eyed both deities without getting much of an answer or a hint in any form from neither of them. “If… if it isn’t a problem,” she eyed them sparingly and sat down on the floor, only realising now how frozen she actually was for the floor of the living room was warmer then her frozen limbs. “I can stay here in the corner and leave in the morning.”

She felt the two deities observe her and a little shudder went down her spine. She felt like prey indeed near these two. “I- I’ll not move,” she said with a small voice and curled up into a ball. She was out of options, out of defenses and neither of them acknowledged her, making her feel small and meaningless. She was still shivering from the cold and if Loki or the Wolf would fall asleep, she would try to crawl next to the fire.

Subjecting to both deities who were scrutinizing her with an almost murderous look in their eyes, she looked away.

Suddenly the Wolf got up and stalked towards her. Her entire being shivering and she wasn’t sure whether it was from fear or the cold, but even if she wanted, she wasn’t able to run away, her body paralyzed by the cold. “P-please, Wolf, don’t kill me.” Her voice was still small and riddled with fear.

The Wolf poked its snout against her frozen hand and she felt a jolt of warmth flow through her arm. She breathed a sigh of relief at the wolf’s careful touch and the warmth shortly spreading through her bones.

“By the ancients, you are cold,” the wolf spoke in a guttural voice.

“Ye-yes, it’s cold outside,” she stammered.

The wolf lay down next to her, its head close to hers and spoke. “You arranged for this home, did you not? Then why should you need permission? I suggest you come to the fire unless you wish to catch your death.”

She wanted to speak but found it difficult to find her voice. The change of temperature had started to work on her skin and she felt the needles and pins from her toes to the crown of her head crawling over it. It hurted a lot but she was glad that the blood in her veins had started to flow again and her demeanor got a little bit more positive.

She had to admit the Wolf was right. After all, she was the one who had arranged this house but she still feared it a little. “It is because you are a dangerous creature her on earth,” she spoke while trying to control her shivering. “So, humans fear a wolf,” she addressed the animal.

Carefully she looked at Loki, not sure what she would read from his face or see in his eyes, but his expression was calm, even blank, for he had not mingled in their conversation just yet. He caught her looking at him and muttered something under his breath.

Yet the calm demeanor that radiated from Loki made her feel a little saver and suddenly she was hit by a wave of calmness and figured she was able to trust the Wolf too. “You are right,” she said to the Wolf referring to its assessment of her arranging for this house. “I don’t feel very well at the moment.” Slowly she got up and staggered to the armchair near the fireplace from which she grabbed two pillows and put them on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Lying down she nestled herself in them and eyed the God again.

Loki still looked calm and his serene presence soothed her nerves, the warmth slowly returning to her heart. She whispered to the Wolf who was now lingering near her curled up body. “Thank you for the help.” She wanted to pet the beautiful creature but since she wasn’t sure how it would react, she refrained from doing so. She felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her as she looked at the Wolf. “Are you a guardian?” she asked while her voice lulled. She wanted to hear it’s answer, but her eyes grew heavy and soon the world turned black.

 

***

 

Loki hadn’t spoken the entire time, just observing the Mortal and the Wolf. He looked at her curled form on the floor in front of the fire and huffed. “Mortals…” he said abhorred but ever so slightly the corner of his mouth twitched upward in a brief smile.

“Why are you assisting me suddenly instead of her, Vetalja?” Loki asked curious.

The wolf chuckled. “Who says I was ever assisting either of you?” It paced around the room. “Even if I was, these humans believe my kind’s assistance a danger.” The wolf stopped pacing and set next to the couch where Loki was lying, still reading his book although not many of its content had reached his brain in the past hour or so.

“Yes, your kind,” Loki said berating while he snapped his book shut and placed it on the table. “Whatever it may be…” he trailed.

Loki couldn’t deny he wasn’t intrigued by this creature that could shapeshift in all different kind of animals. On the other hand he was also a little bit off his game after the Wolf had said that he just might like the mortal. He was utterly torn between his feelings, for he truly did not want to like a mortal, but on the other hand he could no longer deny his heart tugging in his chest now that his mind had finally stopped taking control over his feelings. It had hurt him on some level when he had seen her walking in, shivering, frozen to the bone, but most of all, afraid and alone. The latter feeling something he was awfully familiar with.

Maybe it wasn’t the fact that he wasn’t able to love, although he still doubted  _that_ possibility, it was the fact that she was a mortal. Hadn’t he once told his brother that he shouldn’t? And now it seemed as if he was almost falling for the same tricks, fully knowing it would leave his heart shattered. He needed time to think. He needed time alone, and he wouldn’t get it here.

Briskly he swung his legs of the couch, got up and walked out of the house, closing the door softly and walking out into the cold blizzard storm in the night.

The wolf watched Loki leave and then looked to the sleeping mortal. “Guardian? Not even close,” and Vetalja was wrapped in magic, turning to one of her truest forms. A maiden decorated with golden tattoos which seemed to dance across her skin, stood in the Wolf's place. “A God and a mortal…” she grinned. “I can’t wait to see how this goes,” she muttered while walking through the room. Suddenly the book on the table that Loki had been reading caught her eye, and with a flick of her wrist she magicked it to her hand. “Just a little trophy,” she whispered and grinned.

Smoke started to rise around her and then she disappeared.

“Until we meet again…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Laralaufey for this fanfic, who just keeps cheering me on to write this.  
> For all of you who want to follow Loki’s adventure ‘live’, or ask THIS Loki questions, check out Loki’s blog: [Loki the Predator](https://loki-the-predator.tumblr.com/).

When she woke up and opened her eyes, she noticed the house was empty. “Wolf? Loki?” she asked to the empty room and carefully got up and stretched to get the stiffness out of her muscles. Her sleep had been peaceful, if sleep was what you could’ve called it because it had more felt like a black-out.

She walked through the house. “LOKI? WOLF?”

No answer.

She snorted and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Where could they be? She didn’t like the feeling of being all alone in this house, it gave her an abandoned feeling.

Saddened she scuffled to the livingroom to eat her breakfast. “Where are you, Loki?” she whispered while a feeling of loneliness washed over her. She didn’t want to be alone. Truth to be told, Loki hadn’t been nice to her but she hadn’t want him to leave either and yet he had. Had it been her fault? Something she had said or done? Or hadn’t said or done for that matter? Had he lost interest in her?

Suddenly she remembered the telepathy Loki had used on her. She had no clue how he had done it, or if he was able to hear her, but she figured it was worth a try. “Are you hunting?” Once again she got that stupid feeling she always got when talking out loud when nobody was there. Maybe it was a good thing that she was alone because she all to well remembered the weird looks people had given her when she had spoken to herself when she had been out on the street yesterday. Or was it the day before yesterday? She couldn’t remember.

She got up and went to the bedroom and noticed the bed was untouched. “You did not even go to sleep?” She furrowed her brow, sighed and sat down on the bed. “Loki, I’m sorry I have said those things.” She didn’t get an answer and the feeling of being a little bit crazy started to nag at her again. Had it even been real?

“Did you abandon me?”

Silence.

“LOKIIII!” she shouted but still the God did not answer.

She got up and moved to the living room, taking place in the armchair next to the fireplace and picked up a book to read. Yet she couldn’t shake the sad feeling, nor a little bit of guilt gnawing at her, and the letters in the book did not fully reach her brain.

“I’m waiting for you. Please, can you come back?” A single tear rolled down her cheek.

 

***

 

After what seemed like forever Loki suddenly spoke to her in her mind, his tone agitated and angry, “Little Prey, I’m not one of your ‘friends’ who you can call at any time you please and will heed to your every whim!”

She briefly felt her heart leap with joy, but it quickly deprived as she heard the anger in his words, making her feel small.

Suddenly the front door opened and she held her breath, but no footsteps followed and apparently nobody was there. She shuddered.

“Why do you want me to come back?” Loki sighed still irritated, the underlying anger building, and she grabbed her head when he suddenly screamed in her mind, “WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO COME BACK?”

She wanted to answer him but couldn’t speak, his scream still pounding in her head and her mind whirled, a throbbing sensation in her skull. Her incapability to answer only evoked more anger from his behalf and it sounded as if he spoke between clenched teeth. “Give me one good reason!”

When he finally stopped talking and his anger resided a little, the fuzzy feeling in her head became a little less and she smiled when she answered him. “Oh, so you can really hear me! Come on, I already told you that I’m sorry. Last night you seemed sorry that I left, in the end I did not leave. And now even wanting I couldn’t leave and go to town due to the snow.”

The spark of joy that had evoked within her at the return of God had created the waterfall of words tumbling from her mouth and she had to close her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her, her mind still recovering from his violent shout.

But she pressed on. “At least we could try to have a dialogue. You could tell me why you suddenly became so predatory.” She swallowed. “I would like to understand your perspective.” She halted her waterfall of incoherent sentences and steadied herself with a breath suddenly remembering what he had said. “When I call my good friends it isn’t to order something! What kind of person you think I am? It’s because I want to stay with them!”

What was it with him that he just didn’t understand these basic concepts? Or did he just choose to not understand them, making her scramble for the pure pleasure of it and evoking anxiety within her? “You don’t want to be my friend because I’m only an annoying mortal prey right?”

Loki huffed and interjected, “Annoying mortal prey? Annoying… sometimes. Mortal… Definitely. Prey… we’ll see about that.”

She couldn’t see or feel the little smile that played around Loki’s lips. He indeed found her annoying sometimes because she could be all over the place, so chaotic, but that was also what drew him to her. The mortal aspect was just a given statement, something he could change if he truly wanted, but for now he didn’t care. And the prey part? Loki licked his lips. He would get what he wanted eventually but for now he just wanted to play and see how far he could go.

She had rebuked at his words but collected herself quickly. “Then tell me why you shouldn’t come back? Or give me a reason why I annoy you so much that you don’t even tell me all these things in person.” She could feel a simmering anger building. “You are talking in my mind - even shouting at me - and do not have the decency to come over here and talk to me face to face!” She was angry now. Everything she had said he just almost seemed to ignore, the words falling on deaf ears, and she hated it!

“Little One,” Loki spoke in a calm tone, “you think that not talking to you in person is impersonal while I’ve seen you… fiddle... with that black device of yours. How is that personal? Talking in your mind is not personal? It is a grace not many mortals receive from me or from any God for that matter. You might want to consider that.”

Loki sighed. Sometimes Mortals were so short sighted, questioning his methods and labeling it as wrong while they themselves had their weird ways as well.

That caught her off guard and her brows furrowed. “Well, you are right. Thank you for talking to me in my mind. It’s just that it’s uncommon for me.”

Loki snorted. “The reason I might not come back is because I’m busy. Gods are busy creatures! And I need a better reason to come back than I have reason to stay away.”

Loki felt he was horribly offended by her and he actually wondered what went on in that pretty little head of hers that she treated him like she did. Well, if he wanted he could just roam around in her mind, searching for the answers, but he’d wanted to give her a change to explain it herself before he’d do that.

And was she actually thinking he was her friend? Was a mortal trying to befriend him? It was propusterious, just like loving one! Was he not their king? Had they not pledged their fidelity to him? It angered him and he actually wanted a good reason from her why he should return, because he was pretty sure he owed her nothing!

Loki’s contemplations got interrupted by her answer. “There are so many reasons and I’m actually feeling a little sorry that I must explain them to you and that you don’t already know them.” Sadly she stared at the fireplace, it’s fire long died.

A spark of curiosity fired in Loki’s chest and he bade her continue.

“For example, I have done everything to arrange this home for you. I mean, residence, so I would like to know that you would like to stay here and come back willingly because it would mean that you feel comfortable here,” her voice trailed a little bit but she quickly continued. “And I know that you don’t want to consider it as a ‘home’ because you’re so busy that you don’t have a home, but it’s also true that you can teleport from one side of the earth to the other in a second so why could this not be your home? I mean-,” she swallowed. “Even if you’re busy, when you’re done with whatever you are doing, you could always come back!”

Loki didn’t interrupt her but only hummed at her words which drew a sigh from her. “You know, having a home and friends will not make you less of a God or even human for that matter, on the contrary, it could help you. Think of it as having a quiet place where you know you can come back to find peace, to retreat, whenever you want. And don’t worry, if you’re afraid that I will disturb your business, you just have to ask me and I will leave.” She felt her heart clench out those words because even as she spoke the words, she didn’t want to leave and she had to muster the gut to voice that out loud to him. “But… But I’m not saying I want to leave because I like it here! So I would only leave if you asked me. Ask! No shouting or threatening.”

She laughed at the futility of it all. If Loki wanted to shout, he would because he just did what he desired, whenever he wanted and with whom he had chosen for that moment, he probably cared not. But it wouldn’t hurt to ask. At least, she hoped it wouldn’t hurt because that was something she wasn’t entirely sure about either.

“And if you want I could visit you from time to time, as friends do, during our free time, if you think you will be pleased by that. I promise I will never interfere with your business.” She coughed, her throat dry from the many words she had spoken though she tried to phantom only now why she had spoken out loud for he could read her thoughts. This time she didn’t speak out loud but only thought the words. _Are these reasons enough?_

Loki had mostly silently been listening to her words and he didn’t have an immediate response. It was one of those very rare occasions someone had rendered him speechless and he didn’t like it very much. The foremost reason for that was that he liked what she was proposing, on the other hand he wasn’t sure if he could bind himself to one place even if he was free to go and leave as he pleased. He actually needed some time to think about this.

“By the way,” she spoke suddenly, “I’m starting to prepare lunch. It could be another reason to come back, right? Could we have lunch together?” She smiled and walked to the kitchen. “There are some things I would like to tell you, but I’ll save that for later when I’m sure you will be calm and not scream at me.”

Her words lingered in Loki’s mind. Had he screamed at her so often that she already viewed him as an angry monster? Or was anger just his trademark these days? Loki shook his head for he truly didn’t know, neither did he want to know and yet her next words tore open such a sore wound it instantly infuriated him and he felt the dark magic in his veins boiling.

“Just come home, Loki...”

“I can not come home for I do not have it!” Loki could feel the dark tendrils of his magic tug at him, his blood violently coursing through his veins. Every single time he had calmed down a little she accomplished it to push one of his buttons, pulling him down that dark spiral again.

“You are wrong! This IS your home!” she retorted angry.

With a bang the front door of the house closed, which made her jump, and the air in the house grew stale and cold. She could feel a dark presence behind her and goosebumps ran down her spine. Loki’s dark voice threateningly spoke in her head, “Are you sure you want me to come back?”

Quickly she scurried to the living room and placed the food she had been preparing in on the table. Stricken with fear she looked around as she felt the atmosphere in the house plunge. “What the hell is going on here? Loki, is that you? Something is happening!” her knees were shaking and her breaths game in shallow gasps, terror gripping at her heart. “PLEASE STOP!” she screamed, covering her ears and eyes with her arms. “Loki, if this is your way to ask me to leave, I will leave. If it isn't you-” her words were shortly broken by a sob, tears stinging in her eyes. “...then this is goodbye because something is about to kill me.” It had been a long time since she had feared for her life, if she had ever feared for her life so much as now. She was trembling and just prayed that whatever was coming for her would just kill her quickly and merciful. Her mind reeled with possibilities for what might come, feeding her fear further.

The lights in the house flickered and she could feel the dark presence standing behind her, its breath hot in her neck sending shivers down her spine.

She could hear Loki sigh in her mind before he spoke, “Really, Little Prey? You almost beg me to come back, yet your are frightened by my tricks…”

Loki was actually surprised by how frightened she was but a quick glance in her mind told him she wasn’t necessarily afraid of what was coming, but of the torment her own mind bestowed upon her, the most horrible scenarios running through them. Such a wild imagination she had, and he liked it, but on the other hand it could very well be her downfall. Just like his illusions he sometimes like to wade himself in, one could lose grip on reality. Though he often pondered the loss of _that_.

When she realized it was the God of Mischief that was messing with her, she calmed a little but her breathing was still ragged and the adrenaline wouldn’t leave her veins. “OH MY… It’s you!” She still breathed shallow but could feel her inner balance return slowly. She walked to the other side of the table to prepare her own lunch and ignored the weird, unidentified presence. “Why don’t you stop scaring me? I’m not afraid of your jokes, I thought it was someone else and since strange creatures just walk in and out of this house when they please, you know...” She shuddered.

“Well, apparently you _are_ afraid of my jokes because mere seconds ago you were a quivering and mewling quim,” he berated her, his voice mocking in her mind.

She paid his jab no heed as she set the table and continued talking, her voice mocking this time, “I know that you do not want to kill me or you would already have done so, you only scare me for fun, so stop playing with the lights, I need to be able to see and prepare lunch!” She snorted in exasperation. “And could you change the atmosphere in the house back to normal? It feels like it is abandoned while it is not!”

Sometimes she just didn’t understand what she should do with him, his mood swings were insufferable and she just didn’t understand them either. She liked him but sometimes he was just a little shit and acted like a five year old, making her blood boil.

While she put the last stuff on the table for lunch, she rambled on, still trying to get rid of the fear that hadn’t quite left her body. “Thank you Loki. Oh, I’m annoying, I know.” She turned to the dark presence behind her, fully assuming it was Loki - which it was - and grinned, “Do you like your eggs with tomato sauce, _darling_?”

Loki’s expression grew dark and his words sounded just as dark in her head. “I am not your darling!” He cringed his nose, his face a snarl.

Suddenly the lights in the house blinked out and the daylight falling in through the windows got swallowed by darkness. With a menacing and threatening voice he continued, “and of course I’m having fun in scaring you. After all, I am the God of Deceit.” The dark tendrils of magic that had gripped his veins some time ago flared again, demanding to be used, to be freed, to hurt this mortal, but he wouldn’t let it and he could feel the painful pricks in his veins at the powerful force he held back.

She huffed and when she spoke her voice was riddled with annoyance, “Someone is trying to cook here. You start to be predictable, you... You are-” suddenly she lost all her patience as she walked through the darkness of the house. “ENOUGH! STOP IT I’m starting to get enough of you, you know? Curse the day when I thought I could help you! You don’t care, you’re just having fun watching your rat in a cage! But I’m tired of your jokes.” Briskly she walked to the window and opened it to let in some daylight. “And do not worry, you’re not MY darling. I call everyone like that, it’s just my way of speech. Dear, darling, beautiful… I do not mean anything when I call you DARLING, my dear!” She almost shouted the last words and gave him a vicious look. She set herself at the table and pouted. “Just let me have lunch, then I’ll leave, while it’s still day. I don’t want to be your rat in a cage anymore!”

Angrily she pointed a finger at him. “You’re bringing out the worst in me but I will not give in to your satisfaction. Find someone else for your entertainment!”

The dark tendrils viciously tugged at him, sending little jabs of pain through his body. When Loki spoke in her mind again he couldn’t help to keep some of that darkness at bay and his tone was malicious and dark. “Not only can I reply to you in your mind, I can also read your thoughts and feelings. You might want to consider that… Because Little Mortal Prey, you are lying. You love the fact that I’m toying with you and you do not regret that you came to me.” He bared his teeth and he could feel the dark tendrils releasing their hold on him, giving him some room to breath.

She stared at him and almost choked on her breath at his insolent words. “Well, you ‘read’ bad, I was lying!” Her voice raised, “and get out of my mind!” She tried to shield her mind and feelings from him by pulling up a wall of anger and hate, but she knew she couldn’t make that hate feel true because she didn’t hate him. Truth to be told, she didn’t like him very much at this moment either, but she knew his story and could also somewhat imagine why he did what he had done.

Yet that wasn’t an excuse to so blatantly intrude her mind and toy with her and she continued her fight against him. “Did you feel that? Then listen to this too,” she snarled at him and in her mind she started to sing the most horrible and out of tune song she could think of. “Do you still think it is fun to be in my mind, oh God of Mischief?” she spat.

Loki’s answer was far calmer then she had expected, even nonchalant, but the dangerous tone wasn’t lost on her. “You are still bad at hiding your true feelings. Fine, you can have your mind back,” he bristled.

Slowly Loki withdrew from her mind.

“For now.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @Laralaufey for this fanfic, who just keeps cheering me on to write this. But also a very big thanks to @enjoy-my-reign for being the other player in this story.  
> For all of you who want to follow this adventure ‘live’, or ask THIS Loki questions, check out Loki’s blog: [Loki the Predator](https://loki-the-predator.tumblr.com/).

She moved to the kitchen to and suddenly candles appeared, their flames giving the darkness an eerie atmosphere and the silhouette of a woman was sitting on the table smiling at her. “Hello dear, may I ask you why you are talking to yourself in the dark?” she purred.

She gave the woman and the candles a puzzled look. “But what- how… How do you know?” she stuttered lost for the right words. “Are you the cat that became human and then turned into a wolf?” she asked with a small voice. She furiously hoped this was not one of the other predators Loki had warned her about which roamed around the house and lingered in the nearby woods.

“Yes, I am the creature you speak of, call me Vetalįa” the woman spoke. “Oh, he is talking in your mind, isn’t he?” indicating Loki. “I’m terribly sorry, I know how annoying that can be.”

“Yes! Yes, he is! He says he it is a ‘divine grace’ to hear his voice in your head.” She put her prepared lunch on her plate. “But he is driving me crazy. Please, can you accompany me to town as soon as I have finished my lunch? I do not know what a magic being such as yourself eats but do you want to try the eggs?” she asked politely and offered the woman the other half of her lunch.

Vetalįa’s eyes grew dark and she turned to Loki - who had trailed after the mortal into the kitchen - and spoke in _his_ mind with two voices at the same time in perfect unison, the one smooth and serene, the other demonic and almost growling, “Did you miss me?”

Loki answered her with a bored voice. “Hello Vetalįa. Can’t say I missed you, can’t say I mind your presence.”

Suddenly the darkness deprived and the natural light from outside flooded back into the house. Loki lazidly strolled through the kitchen taking up the interieur with a disgusted look on his face.

“You say you could never care for this mortal,” Vetalįa addressed Loki with her duo of voices, “and yet you come to this place to toy with her. And you didn’t miss me? You wound me!” She said with a sickly sweet voice. “Do I not make these little encounters so much more _fun_?”

Loki’s eyebrows raised at the statement, giving her an incredulous look and snorted. Her definition of fun varied fastly from his and he wasn’t sure he liked her being around. She was a sight to behold, he had to admit that, but the aura lingering around her send the hairs on his neck standing up straight, his gut telling him to be careful.

When the mortal looked up from her plate, Vetalįa had turned into the same kitten as the previous night. “Is he still bothering you? If you _wish_ I could prevent him from entering your mind permanently,” she purred with faked innocence.

“Oh, Vetalįa, you are so kind to me and you are a beautiful kitten and lovely to cuddle,” and she leaned towards the kitten, petting its head. “Yes, please help me. I would like for you to close my mind.” She leaned closer to the feline and whispered, “and since I finished my lunch, could you accompany me through the woods to the village? I know it is currently day but the amount of snow makes it difficult for me to pass through and I would feel safer if you could accompany me.” She then eyed Loki and looked back to the cat, “I don’t like it here anymore,” she declared somewhat static. “All my good intentions are going to hell,” and profound sadness crossed her face.

She wasn’t sure anymore that she could ever change Loki, make him see her way of things and she wondered what had triggered him to get stuck in his way so much.

Loki scoffed at her words which he had been perfectly able to hear, yet his demeanor dropped a little, showing the slightest defeat. “Fine, you are right.” The anger hadn’t left him yet but some dread was audible, his face dropped. “I haven’t been the best host. Although now I think of it, this technically is not my place.” With a resigned sigh he continued, “you are free to go if you wish, but I’d like you to stay.”

His words surprised him yet they were spoken true. He indeed hadn’t been the best host and he silently berated himself; he wasn’t raised like that and a Prince should’ve known better. But even though he felt a little bit guilty, he didn’t feel sorry. Why did he need to feel sorry for what he had done, or even better, for who he was? Was this mortal trying to change him? Why would she do that? Why couldn’t she just like him the way he was? Yes, his ways sometimes might be cruel but he wouldn’t let harm befall her, because she wasn’t worth it to be harmed, not by his hands or any other, the mere mortal she was. But more so wouldn’t he harm her because he didn’t want to, and if anything would try to harm her, by the Norns he would defend her even if he had to give his life.

Loki’s thoughts surprised him again, his feelings even more. Since when had this mortal woman grown so much on him that he just then and there had decided he would put his life on the line for her? Wasn’t she just like all the other mortals? Yet, he couldn’t shake some fague feeling in his gut...

Loki turned to Vetalįa and with only his thoughts spoke to her, being sure the cat would read his mind. “I already told you, Little kitten, I will protect what is mine.”

The mortal eyed Loki serious. She was actually a little shocked that he had confessed that he had treated her badly and she was a little taken aback. “Yes, you treated me very bad.”

She got up from the kitchen table, not bothering to clean it, and walked to the living room with a mischievous smile on her face. “I will resume organizing the house when the good weather has returned. Until then…” She flopped down on the sofa with a blanket which she cuddled, feeling quite proud and bold. “Until then I will take a vacation in _my_ house on _my_ couch.” She looked at Loki who had followed her into the living room and threw him a disarming smile. “You can use the armchair.”

Loki looked from her to the armchair and raised his eyebrow. He scoffed and walked to the window staring at the blizzard outside.

She smiled at his back and chuckled. “And behave well, dear Loki, or this time I’m the one that will throw _you_ out of the house!” She had to admit, that remark was bold, but she meant it as well although she tried to phantom how one would throw a God out of a house. A brief moment she feared she had evoked Loki’s wrath with her comment, but he didn’t do or say anything, just stared out the window.

Loki had heard the comment, and a brief spark of anger had lighted in his chest, but it was quickly replaced by a feeling amusement. He had to admit he liked it when she was that bold, trying to act like she owned him and could bend him to her will. He smiled mischievous and licked his lips.

“Little lovely kitten,” the mortal addressed Vetalįa, “do you want to sit with me on the sofa?”

Vetalįa looked up from her sitting position on the floor and smiled, the action giving the cat a comical but creepy appearance. “I would be delighted,” she purred and jumped on her lap spinning loudly.

Absently she scratched the kitten behind the ears.

“Dear mortal, my offer still stands. Wish for it and Loki will hold no power over you any longer.”

Briefly Loki glanced over his shoulder as he could feel the ominous pit stirr in his stomach. Something wasn’t quite right with the creature and he couldn’t shake the feeling of danger.

Vetalįa caught his glance and spoke in his mind, the two voices maniacal with laughter and amusement, “Oh, she sure showed you! Does it burn, God of Mischief?” Her laughter picked up to a high and cackling tone. “ _I will protect what is mine,_ ” she mocked him trying to feed Loki his own words while she continued laughing.

Shivers ran down Loki’s spine, the high-pitched laughter ringing in his ears and making him a little dizzy.

“Dearest Trickster, it seems you can not handle what is _yours_ ,” she taunted him, referring to the mortal woman.

With a jolt Loki turned around and bared his teeth. “Little Kitten,” he hissed, “it is time for you to leave before I show you just how good I am at protecting what is mine!”

The mortal woman had absently been petting the cat, muttering under her breath little cooing words at the feline. At Loki’s outburst gave him an incredulous look. “Why should she leave? Of course you can stay little love,” she spoke while she buried her face in the fur of the kitten and tilted her head to look at Loki. “Loki, what’s the problem?” she asked a little stressed though mostly she felt just confused. What had the kitten done to him for him to so fully turn on her? What had she missed?

Vetalįa perked up her head and looked at Loki, her eyes narrowed and a golden shimmer flashed across those eyes. When she spoke her words were only for Loki to hear. “Ooh, a threat,” she said mockingly with a sweet voice. “Silly God, I believe your dear mortal wants me to stay.” She stretched across the mortals lap, careful not to dig her nails in too hard and shuddered after the stretch. With her two voices she spoke in his mind again, though they sounded more sweet than one might have expected. “I like it when you threaten. Do it again!”

Loki flashed her a vicious smile. “I only threaten once for it gives one a warning and a chance to get away. After that I just simply dispose of the problem,” and he advanced towards her. “...Little Kitten,” he added in a nasty tone.

When Loki had reached the couch he grabbed the kitten in the neck and lifted Vetalįa from the mortals lap, not squeezing gently in the slightest.

The mortal looked shocked at Loki. “What? Why?” she sprang up from the couch and trailed after Loki who was already walking to the front door. “She wants to help us, is she not?” she asked bewildered.

When Loki opened the door she could feel the cold coming from outside and she sudden felt miserable at the thought of Vetalįa being thrown out into the blizzard. “She will not die of cold, right?” she mumbled.

Vetalįa’s eyes burned with a golden blaze, not in the slightest amused by the treatment she just received from the God. Shouldn’t he know better?

Loki brought the kitten close to his face and whispered at her through clenched teeth. “Though I’m not fond of fire, I am the god of Fire and I’m not afraid to get burned. You can glow all you want but-”

Vetalįa turned into a woman again, sharp fangs poking out through a malicious smile. “See! Your precious prey doesn’t wish for me to leave,” and she licked her fangs. “I assure you...” her nails dug into his skin where she grabbed his arm, drawing blood and a sharp pain moving through his nerves making him gasp. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “...I can do so much more than burn!”

The mortal woman saw how the ex-kitten hurted Loki and tried to calm down the situation but the level of anxiety was apparent in her voice, “no, no, no! Vetalįa, no! Please do not hurt him. He will not hurt me, I’m sure!” She felt completely helpless as she watched the two deities struggle in each others grasps but it was clear Loki wasn’t on the upper hand and she could see the muscles under his skin twitch as waves of pain shot through him. “I trust him,” she tried getting Vetalįa’s attention. “It doesn’t bother me if he enters my mind,” she tried, tears forming in her eyes.

Helplessly she looked at Loki “Loki, what happened? You treat her like an enemy while she has been nothing but good to me, she isn’t dangerous. Please,” a sob left her lips.

Loki snapped his head towards her an angry look on his face. “Think mortal!” he berated her while his body still convulsed in the painful grip from Vetalįa. “What kitten can turn into a wolf or a humanoid for that matter? What creature can enter one's mind, conduct fire and–” His sentence was broken as another agonizing wave coursed through his muscles and he snapped his had back to the ex-kitten. He looked her in the eye, his eyes blazing. “She is not a friend, she merely is here for her own pleasure and games. I tolerated her, but now I am done with it!” and with those words Loki lunged and pushed Vetalįa out of the house while he let her go, freeing himself from her sharp nails and his muscles relaxed a little bit again but he could still feel the prickling sensation in them.

He stalked outside after Vetalįa but made sure to place himself between the women.

She had trailed after them, the cold biting her skin through her thin clothes. “Last night you seemed to be friends, but this morning you were both disappeared. What happened?”

Loki turned and spoke to her with a bitter tone. “Why can’t you see she is a threat? Not towards you but-” he bit his tongue not wanting to voice his thoughts out loud. _But to us_. Why couldn’t she see that Vetalįa was trying to drive a wedge between them?

He turned to Vetalįa and bared his teeth, “Go away vixen, or whatever you are! I am King of my castle!” And he squared his shoulders, trying to make himself look taller even though he knew he already loomed over her.

Vetalįa raised to her feet, her movements slow but showing that she was in full control and trying to dominate the situation. “You think you’ve got me figured out?” she bit her lip in a futile attempt to try to contain her amusement but failed and her shoulders shook with laughter. “Tell me, dear Trickster, what plays for only pleasure and game?” A sly smile playing around her lips while she stalked towards Loki. “What _monster_ takes the forms of others? What creature can be so like ‘you’ that you deem it a threat?” she bared her teeth showing those sharp fangs of hers. “What. Am. I?”

Loki gave her an angry and dirty look and inhaled deep to control is temper, keeping the dark tendrils of magic that tugged at him again at bay. “I can think of a number of creatures that play only for pleasure and game,” he said coldly. “But honestly, I don’t care what you are.”

With a quick move Loki summoned his daggers and took up a stance, fire blazing in his eyes. “You may not be a threat to me, but you are to the mortal,” and he placed himself in front of the woman to protect her. “Little Kitten, you have overstayed your welcome. LEAVE!”

Behind him he could feel the woman bristle. Slowly the situation started to dawn on her and she began to believe that Loki might be right. Suddenly she got hit by a feeling of guilt that she had preferred Vetalįa’s company over his and she swallowed as she looked at Loki’s back. As she saw him protecting her it also dawned on her that her words might have had effect on him, otherwise he wouldn’t put his live on the line for her.

Carefully she peeked past his menacing form to eye Vetalįa. “What do you want exactly?” she asked the other woman. She felt stupid at the idea that she always believed in the good of people. She could be so naïve. “What do you really want from me?”

But the other woman didn’t answer her but only advanced on Loki and unwillingly the mortal took a few steps back. She really tried to understand what the intentions of Vetalįa were but couldn’t phantom them. She muttered under her breath, “Loki has nothing to do with you, he is not a monster.”

She could see Loki briefly cringe at her worst and remembered the conversation they had yesterday. Not willing to dwell on the subject she discarded it and watched the situation unfold before her eyes.

Vetalįa smirked as she eyed Loki’s daggers. “If you believe those will help you, then you truly have no idea what I am.” Slowly the woman started to turn to smoke, gold light flashing and showing a tiny storm inside the now ethereal form of her being.

Unwillingly Loki took a step back. He was very well aware that he could not win this fight, but he’d rather died standing on his feet than to live on his knees and he had made a promise to protect what was his, even if it meant death.

The smoke expanded enveloping Loki and the mortal woman behind him. He could feel his own dark magic rebuke at the intrusion and a flaring pain coursed through his body and knocked him to his knees. He gritted his teeth as the two magical forces within him fought, caring not for him and trying to tear him asunder.

The knives in his hands turned to dust and in the distance he could hear Vetalįa’s dual voice speaking in his mind, “you’re so eager to protect her, but it seems you have forgotten to protect yourself…”

Suddenly Loki felt a sharp pain in his chest and as he looked down, his vision blurry and the world spinning, he saw one of his own daggers protruding from his chest, blood dripping from it.

Still fighting the dizziness he reached for the dagger but as his hand inched closer to the hilt it was suddenly covered with glowing markings. Upon his touch they flared to life and stung the skin on his hand and he quickly pulled back.

Vetalįa had poisoned the hilt, and soon he realised the blade as well, as more pain coursed through his body. He felt as if his chest would explode and his skin would peel off. A scream froze on his lips and suddenly the pain was gone and nothing but a numb feeling was left.

“This is inconvenient,” he mumbled and looked at the mortal woman who was barely within his field vision. “I told you she wasn’t a friend.” He smiled wistfully before a gasp escaped his lips and he slumped to the floor.

Screaming on the top of her lungs she ran to Loki, “NO!” and she gave Vetalįa a deadly look. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” She knelt beside him and could see the blood pouring from his chest, his skin looking as if it was on fire. “Loki! No, no. Please.” She tried not to panic and looked around and at the other woman, but the sight of that creature only evoked anger in her and she focused on Loki again. “What do I need to do? Should I take out the dagger?” she mumbled and remembered something about stabilizing objects so they wouldn’t harm any further. She grabbed some snow and pressed it together, placing it around the blade, the blood quickly coloring it red.

Venomously she looked at Vetalįa. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?” she screamed and tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked back at Loki who seemed to suffer in his last death throes and she decided to pull out the dagger and put pressure on the wound. “Loki please…” she begged, but it was to late and she could feel his heart stop beating underneath her hands. “Please,” she whimpered. “Please…”

A darkness swept over the area and slowly she and Loki got swallowed by it. A tingling sensation washed over her body and then she was no more either.

 

***

 

From the darkness two figures emerged, standing side by side as they watched the mortal slumped over Loki’s body, blood and tears staining the white snow.

“Mortals have weird dreams, don’t you think, Vetalįa?” a male voice said. Vetalįa didn’t respond to his question. The man next to him shrugged and looked at the scene.

His heart clenched at the sight of his broken body and the mortal sobbing over it, trying to do everything to save his life. Loki sighed. It had been a weird dream but most of the feelings that he had felt had felt very real and true even though it hadn’t been his dream. Loki could no longer deny he was utterly fascinated by the mortal woman and that he would stay with her for now. He was sure it wasn’t love he felt, because the darkness that resided within him wouldn’t allow for that, but maybe, just maybe, she was his only shot at ridding himself of it and _that_ was worth staying.

Loki smiled at Vetalįa, “until we meet again milady,” and he inclined his head at the being.

Slowly the darkness evaporated.

With a startle the mortal woman woke up. Confused she looked around. The fire in the hearth had died and the house empty except for her. She scrambled to her feet and she heard to front door open and her heart leapt.

Covered in blood, but with no evidence of any injury whatsoever, Loki stood in the door opening of the living room, eyeing her with a face devoid of emotion.

Vetalįa, who was still standing in the darkness of the dream and watched the reality unfold in front of her eyes, smiled and her eyes shimmered gold. She spoke in Loki’s mind once more, responding to his parting words before she vanished.

“I can’t wait…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to place an extra warning on this chapter because this one contains smut.

Loki stared at the mortal, blood dripping from his clothes as he gave her a scrutinizing glare. “You don’t look so well. What happened?”

Disoriented and confused she looked at Loki who had crossed his arms by now. “What?”  she mumbled while trying to regain her senses. “Of course I’m not fine, I just saw you…”  a lump had formed in her throat and she swallowed. Before she could finish her sentence she noticed Loki’s detached expression and decided to not recite what she had dreamed. “I had a bad morning, I mean a bad dream.” She stared at nothing particular until a blood drop falling from his attire caught her eye and drew her from her stupor. “You’re okay, right? Never dare to die in front of me again, oke?” she said while shaking her head.

Loki walked to the couch and flopped down, giving her a puzzled look and then studying the blood which cover his hands. “What do you mean, die in front of you?”

She scrambled up from the floor where she was still sitting and rearranged the pillows on the armchair and folded the blanket, putting it next to the pillows. She looked at him and bit the inside of her cheek then her words started to tumble out of her mouth. “You were scaring me, then Vetalįa came, then we all had some problems and she hit you, with your dagger. I felt so guilty and… And you were dead and I could not stop the blood…” 

She took a shivering breath and looked at his hands, concern crossing her face. “Whose blood is that? Please don’t touch anything with those hands. And  Vetalįa doesn’t come back, right?”

Loki gave her an irritated look. “Little Prey, your story is all over the place. And I’m not dead.” He looked down at his hands again, “the blood isn’t mine.” He grinned, “most of it.”

She took a deep breath to regain her balance and walked to the kitchen. “Better prepare breakfast, or considering the time; brunch.”

Loki got up from the couch and trailed after her into the kitchen, leaving a blood trail in his wake.

She turned to him and gave him a warm smile. “Do you think I can go to town after lunch to buy the new tableware like you asked me?” It had been days ago he had asked her to do that but she hadn’t had the time with everything that had happened and she really needed to get out.

Loki studied her busy form, pacing from one place to another. “I suppose you can go to town,” he shrugged and with a green flash of magic he teleported away.

She turned around taken aback by his sudden disappearance but then he spoke in her mind, his voice calm but dominant. “And before you start to throw another tantrum, don’t worry, I’m merely taking a shower upstairs. And what is up with you and preparing food all the time? How many times a day does a mortal need to eat?” She could hear him laugh in her mind. “I might have left a blood-trail through the house by the way,” he grinned mischievously. “Whoops,” he added sarcastically.

“What did you do tonight? You hurt yourself,” she answered while still preparing her brunch. “Humans make a lot of meals in one day and-” as she turned around to look at him she only now realised he was gone. She snorted and blatantly continued talking, not sure if he was listing to her thoughts but not caring a lot either if he was. “Well, today I have many things to do.” She smiled. “Like clean the blood on the handrail of the stairs for example!” she added sarcastically.

“No need to clean the blood,” his answer came in her mind. She looked out to the hallways and saw all the blood disappear.

“Thank you, they made me feel bad.”

For a moment she stopped with was she was doing and thought about him being in the shower! She laughed because she had recently placed a lot of chocolate and vanilla scented gels and shampoos there and her mind trailed off and suddenly she imagined him smelling like chocolate. She giggled at the thought but suddenly her face dropped. He could read her mind! She blushed a deep crimson red and stuttered while she spoke. “That is- I meant- I found them already there!” she tried to stop her brain from picturing Loki smelling like chocolate but it was of no use. A nervous laugh escaped her lips. “Oh my God, this time he’ll kill me. I’d better start a shopping list,” and quickly she scrambled off to try to get her brain to think of something else than the naked God in her shower.

She could feel Loki laugh at her thoughts and his response surprised her. “Why don’t you get in here and demonstrate this…” with a monotone voice Loki read the label and raised an eyebrow. “Vanilla and chocolate shower gel?” He paused for a short moment and snorted. Still distracted by the choice of shower gel he mumbled, “put shower gel on that shopping list of yours…” He shrugged. “Just get in here and put yourself to good use! I can’t reach the damn blood stains on my back and I need someone to scrub them off.”

She could hear him snicker in her mind while she was already walking up the stairs. She lingered outside the bathroom for a moment. “I like to think that on Asgard you took long baths with relaxing essences, so I chose something sweet that felt like a cuddle.” she tried not to laugh at her own stupid words and surprised herself with the boldness of her next words. “For the sweet Loki that is in you!”

She could hear Loki’s faked cough but apparently he left it with that.

She sighed and opened the bathroom door and spoke while she entered. “So, I would be like the servants you commanded to help you on Asgard? I’m only allowed in the shower with you just because you can’t scrub off the blood stains on your back?”

She pushed herself onto the cabinet and looked anywhere but at him, not that there was much to see, a shower curtain still separated them, but it was more for her own peace of mind.

“You are not a servant. You have a choice, they don’t,” his dark answer came.

“I don’t believe that you need my help for that, you could’ve used your magic,” she blushed. “At least you could use a better excuse. And I would like to know about the blood before-” she trailed of while she looked at his attire on the floor, lots of leather and a bloody mess.

“I’ll tell you about the blood later,” Loki said and sighed in exasperation. “Little Mortal, you talk too much,” he barated her as he peeked around the shower curtain, his hair plastered against his face, little drops of water falling from his face. He eyed her with some disdain, “I’m not going to make the offer again. Shut up and get in here!” he commanded her.

Smirking she quickly did as he bade her, throwing her clothes next to his and entered the shower. Her eyes roamed his naked body, watching with pleasure at his fine sculpted muscles. “You are sure you are not the God of Perfection, Loki?” she mumbled and licked her lips.

“Because I-”

Loki placed a hand over her mouth before she could start to ramble again. “Look at me,” he commanded. She looked up, a little bit of fear visible in her eyes. “You do not talk unless you are spoken to, do I make myself clear?” When she didn’t respond he put his face closer to hers. “Did I make myself clear?” Slowly she nodded. “Good Little Prey,” he cooed and took his hand from her mouth and replaced his hand with his lips.

His hand snaked around her waist and Loki pulled her flush against him, his hardened member pressing against her stomach, a wetness instantly pooling between her thighs and she hummed in his mouth.

His hands roamed her body, his cold hands a pleasurable contrast with the warm water from the shower sending goosebumps all over her skin. Suddenly he turned her around and pressed her against the wall, her nipples hardening against the cold tiles of the wall and Loki pushed himself flush against her again.

His hands came up around her waist and glided over her belly. Slowly his right hand trailed downwards towards her hip while his left hand glided up, cupping her breast and playing with her nipple. Her breath hitched in her throat and she tilted her hips, her behind grinding against his hardness.

He chuckled in her ear. “Eager, aren’t we?” and she gasped when his right hand rapidly trailed downward, gliding over her sensitive bundle of nerves and disappears between her folds, her core slick with wetness. He hummed approvingly in her ear, “ **_very_ ** eager.”

She moaned as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her and her head fell backward, leaning on his shoulder and exposing her neck, the soft and luring skin inviting Loki to bite and nibble the sensitive spot behind her ear.

As Loki’s fingers worked her core, on the occasion teasingly flicking her clit, her breath came in irregular gasps and she felt the pleasure course through her veins. Hot shivers ran down her spine, his cold hand that alternated between her breasts and playing with her nipples adding to the sensation.

She could feel her orgasm build, her moans getting louder, her body trembling and Loki had a hard time to refrain himself to not push himself in her core before she had rode her high. But when his name fell from her lips, her voice filled with lust and pleasure, he could no longer control himself. He had waited to long to make this little mortal his and he nudged her legs further apart with his feet, his hand around her waist to keep her from slipping, and pushed himself inside her wet and throbbing core.

The unexpected move tore a loud gasp from her lips when he filled her and her hands trailed behind her, trying to claw at the skin of his hips. Loki grabbed her wrists, collecting them and pushing her hands above her head against the wall, pushing his entire body against hers and he growled in her ear from behind her. “Beg for it, Little Prey!” and he softly rocked his hips, enough to make her whimper but not enough to give her the friction she needed.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to speak,” she said with a hoarse voice thick with desire.

Loki rolled his eyes and a pang of anger flared through his veins. Even when he had this little mortal at his mercy, even when he was giving her her deepest desires, she still defied him! He loathed it and he adored it.

He pulled back out until only his tip was still inside her and plunged into her again and she whimpered while Loki growled in her ear with the pleasure he felt. “Let’s try this again,” he said darkly. “Beg!”

She chuckled. “No.”

He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and his other hand trailed down her body again, plucking at her hard nipples and making her mewl, before his hand dipped between her legs again and his fingers played with her sensitive bundle of nerves.

She could feel her orgasm build again, her walls starting to squeeze while he was still in her throbbing core but Loki suddenly stopped moving his fingers and she felt her building orgasm slip. She whined and bucked her hips in his hand but he pulled away. “I told you to beg.”

She panted heavily, her forehead leaning against the wall and when she wanted to speak nothing but a pathetic whimper erupted from her throat. He flicked his finger again, gracing the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, and she whimpered in the back of her throat.

“What is it going to be?” he asked while he softly rocked his hips again, setting her veins on fire but not making her topple over the edge.

Oh how she ached and when he softly nibbled the lobe of her ear she couldn’t take it any longer and the words tumbled from her lips as fast as the water from the shower that still rained down upon them. “Please, please, Loki! I beg you, move,” she tried to grind her hips but he had her firmly locked in place. “something, anything, please, please make me come!”

Loki chuckled in her ear and bucked his hips, feverishly pounding inside her wet core, his thrusts long and hard, while his finger played with her clit again.

Within seconds her orgasm ripped through her, her walls clenching around him as she gasped, colors almost exploding in front of her eyes and her hands tried to claw at something but grabbed nothing but air.

Loki slowed his movements and stilled his fingers, he panted in her ear as she came down from her high. “Do that again, Little Prey,” he breathed with a hoarse voice and resumed his ministrations, plunging in her so deep she felt him hit her cervix which each trust, the pain oddly mixing with pleasure.

She breathed heavy and opened her mouth to say something but when he flicked his fingers again a second orgasm rippled through her relentless, barely recovered from her first high and her scream became nothing more than a high-pitched squeal.

Loki groaned in her ear, her walls milking him again and plunging him into an orgasm of his own. He kept rocking his hips as they both rode out their climax.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and let go of her arms which fell down as if they were made of lead. He slowly pulled out of her and turned her around, holding her steady while her knees almost buckled and she laughed.

She reached out and grabbed his head, pulling him in a kiss while the warm water from the shower still rained down on them. 

She broke their kiss to reach behind him, grabbing a bottle of shower gel and grinned. “Shall I scrub of the blood on your back now?” she asked teasingly while holding up the bottle with the chocolate scent gel.

Loki shrugged but a twinkle of mischief shone in his eyes. “If it pleases you.”

She hummed and opened the bottle, pouring its content in her hands and putting the bottle away while her hands glided over his body, soaping him. “It would please me if you told me where all the blood came from,” she said a little grim as she scrubbed his back.

Loki hummed contently as her fingers worked the sore muscles in his back and he was silent for a moment before answering, “hunt gone bad,” he flicked the answer casually.

She snorted. “That doesn’t explain it,” she said disresive.

Loki sighed. If for once she wouldn’t be so nosy she might live a little longer. Her curiosity would be the death of her. “I was tracking down someone who I thought was of value, but it turned out she wasn’t. We ended up in a fight and that got a little bloody.”

He could hear her soft gasp at the mention of the fight, she was probably worried. “Don’t dwell on it too long, these things happen more often,” he said casually and turned around to look her in the eyes.

She pushed her lips together, her mouth a thin line as she tried to decide if she should drop the matter or press on. A little voice in the back of her head told her to drop it for now and she gave him a fleeting kiss on his cheek. “Okay.”

Her hands trailed down his chest, lower and lower, but Loki grabbed her hands before she could reach his groin. “One more thing,” he said while pulling her a little closer. “I have to leave within a couple of hours. I’ve got some business in Asgard to attend to, but I will be back soon.”

“No,” she whined. “Why? What is so important that you have to leave?”

Loki sighed and shook his head. He didn’t want to tell her the truth, things were looking grim, but if he told her it was of no importance, she would keep pressing the matter and he wasn’t sure he could handle her babbling and persistence right now. Not when she was standing so close to him and sending shivers down his spine again as her warm naked flesh brushed against him. “Just politics and checking up on certain things. Quite boring actually,” he said while leaning in closer to pepper kisses down her jawline.

“Hm, you are going to leave me here?” she asked while her hands found its way into his wet hair.

“You cannot come with me” he answered while his lips ghosted her neck and she threw her head back to grant him better access. “But I will come back.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @Laralaufey for this fanfic, who just keeps cheering me on to write this.

Loki opened the door of the house and walked inside while calling her name but no answer came. His brows furrowed and he walked into the living room where he sat down on the couch and studied his surroundings.

It looked like she had been there but that had been some days ago; he could tell by the lingering scent of her smell in the air.

Loki closed his eyes and reached out with his mind to her. “Where are you at, Little Prey?” he asked her, addressing her with his favorite pet name.

She was walking down the streets of the town, a shopping bag with items in each hand when she suddenly felt his presence and heard his voice in her mind, making her stop.

She gritted her teeth. A week he had been gone, only once sending her food by some magical trick of him, and she had left the house because she was angry and wouldn’t wait for him forever. She answered him with a detached voice, “evidently not there,” and she resumed her pace.

Suddenly a portal opened in front of her eyes and a hand reached out, grabbing her by the collar and pulled her through. When she blinked again the God of Mischief was standing in front of her, his foot tapping impatiently and an angry look on his face. “Don’t get all sassy with me, I invented that!” he bit at her and he spotted the cold look in her eyes. “What is with the attitude?” he demanded.

She blinked at him undeterred by his harsh words and dark demeanor and she took a moment to collect her thoughts before she spoke. “What is it? You left and forgot about me! If it hadn’t been for Vetalįa to summon away the snow, you would have found me dead while I was trying to leave!” Her voice had risen while speaking, but she also felt a little sad that she had to explain him all these things. She briefly looked down at her feet, trying to calm herself afore she continued. “I loved being here but I did not want to die waiting for you without even knowing if you’d come back since you do not even consider it home.” She suddenly jerked her head up to look him straight in the eye, “you don’t care!” she berated him angrily.

Loki took a step back, confusion washing over his face. “What do you mean ‘I would have found you dead’? Why would you want to leave?” Loki asked. He really did not understand where all this suddenly had come from and the mention of Vetalįa didn’t sit well with him either.

Loki had been away for only one week to attend to some business in Asgard and her she was scolding him as if he had been away an entire year! He eyed her warily. “I did not forget about you,” he said forcing the words from his lips, not wanting to open up to her but forcing himself to do so, though he didn’t knew why.

Her anger didn’t deflate. “I left because I did not know how long your trip would last, you just left,” she bit at him. “Time has a totally different value for the two of us, I am a mere mortal, as you said and what is a fleeting moment in time for you is a lifespan for me.” She breathed heavily and she didn’t understand why he couldn’t grasp at those simple concepts. Maybe he was to smart for his own good, or maybe he just didn’t want to understand? She didn’t know but she was very angry. “And if you had decided to stay away for ten years? For you it’s nothing but for me it’s a long time. I- I can’t-” she tried to fight back the lump that was forming in her throat and could barely get the words past them, “why you don’t understand?”

Quickly she cut off her thoughts so he couldn’t read her mind, but she doubted if it would do her any good and if she was strong enough to resist him.

Tears pricked in the back of her eyes. “And honestly I doubted if you would come back,” she confessed with a small voice.

Loki rocked back on his heels. “Wha-what do you mean? I had told you I would be away for only a week, surely you can survive that!” He was thoroughly confused and didn’t understand her. He eyed her up and down and then tilted his head. “IF I decided to stay away for ten years then-” he pressed his lips together not finishing his sentence, biting on his tongue for the slip he had almost made. _If I would stay away that long you would come with me_ , he thought. He had grown fond of her and he’d love to take her with him to Asgard or where-ever he was going and that fondness of the mortal was the reason he had come back.

For her!

He gave her a puzzled look and he tried to pry in her mind, trying to read her thoughts, but he bounded of a wall telling him she didn’t want him to pry. He considered breaking down her wall so he might understand but something inside him told him not to.

“Why wouldn’t I come back?” he asked a little softer but with that same confusement in his voice.

This time it was her turn to look a little puzzled before her face turned into a scowl and she angrily walked towards him. “Because I missed you, and a few days may seem like an eternity being in a house isolated from everything when you miss someone, you stupid oaf of a God!” When she had finished her sentence she was in front of him, wrapped her hand around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

She bursted into laughter against his lips as she thought about how shocked Loki would be about her behaviour and she broke their kiss.

She turned around, collecting her shopping bags while she spoke, “houses don’t furnish themselves, open the portal, please, I was on my way to my work!”

It took Loki a moment to recover. He hadn’t expected her to so suddenly kiss him and he was still in shock. For a moment he considered a thousand possibilities but he knew that if he’d let her go now he would regret it.

He grabbed her wrist, making her drop the shopping bags, and pulled her towards him, his lips crashing on hers again and with his lips he forced hers open to deepen the kiss. His tongue danced hot in her mouth, tender and not so possessive as he had done before. Slowly he broke their kiss, mumbling against her mouth has he brushed his lips with hers. “I think you should call in sick today.”

He was still highly confused by her actions and he wondered what by the Norns this little minx had done to him, but he didn’t want her to go either and so he prayed she would stay.

She looked at him and smiled. “Oh, I feel so sick,” she said with a faked whining voice and grabbed Loki by the hand and headed for the sofa. “Have you seen?” she asked, “I was right. There is something else inside your heart, not only anger and hate.” She had let go of his hand and curled herself up on the sofa in her blanket. “You are discovering trust and tranquility here, right?” she asked while she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Loki’s eyes grew wide and suddenly filled themselves with anger. “You _had_ to bring that up, didn’t you?” Threateningly he advanced on her tiny form curled up on the couch. “For once it would be so nice if you didn’t try to shove words down my throat!” he hissed, his form hovering menacing over hers now. “Why would you want to do that?”

Loki bared his teeth, the anger he felt was overwhelming. He wanted to scream as he tried to phantom why she did have to spoil a good and contempt moment with those words. Every single turn she got the chance she did this, tried to make him feel things, trying to change him, trying to make him care while he did not. He didn’t, did he?

It angered him so much and made him want to throttle her, shutting her up for once. No thinking, just being. No feelings he didn’t understand - he didn’t want to understand - just-

“Oh, excuse me,” she interrupted his thoughts with bitter and feigned words. “Sorry I can not entertain you with conversations about wars, blood and death,” she bit at him. “You know what? It’s all been a waste of time trying to understand you and I don’t care anymore!” She threw the pillow from the couch at him followed by the blanket she had been wrapped up in. “You have no heart! From now on I’m no longer your Prey, or whatever it is, I quit. I will not bother you anymore!” and she picked up her bags to leave.

Loki still boiled with rage but grabbed her by the wrist before she could leave. “I don’t want to talk about wars, blood or death,” he said through gritted teeth. “What makes you think that? With you I don’t want to talk about all of that because it’s all I’ve seen of late.” He spat the words at her, a scowl on his face, but none of it had been a lie.

Going back to Asgard had brought him nothing more than politics about war, bloodshed and pain. None had known he had returned to earth blood and fought because once again they had tried to capture and exile him and he had been through the eye of the needle to escape death and come to Midgard. But she knew none of that. Nobody knew that because he had covered up his tracks before entering the human world once more.

It had almost destroyed him, in his heart and in his mind, and he had hoped that the one person who he cared for would just leave him be, would accept who he was and still she didn’t.

In a last attempted to keep her close, to not lose her forever, he opened up his heart a little and with a rising voice he tossed the words that not even described his feelings in the slightest at her. “Why don’t you understand me pushing you away is only a cry for you to stay?”

Tears welled in his eyes at the barrage of feelings that suddenly overwhelmed him. “If I didn’t have a heart then why does it feel like every second I’m around you it tries to rip itself out of my chest because I want to touch you, make love to you. That every single moment I yearn for your words of approval falling from your lips. THAT I WANT TO LOVE YOU!” he shouted at her and then his words died on his lips and he looked down, fidgeting with his hands and whispering, “but I don’t know how.” His words hung thick in the air as he let go off her wrist and searched her eyes for something.

Anything!

“Oh Loki,” she said while caressing his cheeks and pinking the tears on his face away and Loki leaned in to her touch. “You don’t need my approving words, I just wanted you to understand that inside you, there isn’t just darkness as too many have probably told you, but that there are good feelings too.”

She closed the small distance between them and pulled him in a hug. “You don’t have to prove anything to me. You are- you are the best that I could aspire to, Loki!”

She pushed her face against his chest, hugging him tight while his hands slowly - almost afraid to do so - touched her back, returning the intimate gesture.

She felt tears pricking in her eyes as she spoke. “The problem is me, my humanity, my frailty-” she swallowed as she fought the tears. “I don’t want to leave, I want to stay here with you, but how can you accept me? You have said so yourself that humans always will be inferior, not worthy.” This time the tears rolled down her face and she swallowed hard to force her next words. “What if you get tired of me? I don’t want to disappoint you,” she whispered.

Loki had closed his eyes as he listened to her words, for once the things she said made sense. He murmured under his breath. “I don’t think you are the one who is going to disappoint you, I’ll probably be the one to disappoint you.”

He opened his eyes and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. “Yes, I said that humans are inferior, but right now I don’t care,” and he pulled her into another kiss.

As his lips crashed down on hers things fell into place. He didn’t love her but he wanted to and she would be the one who could teach him no matter how many times she ruffled his feathers. He would gladly face it all, face the deepest darkness that resided within him as long as she stayed by his side. He would be lost without her, not only because he wouldn’t be able to find his way in this human world yet, but also because he felt pangs of pain in his chest as he thought about being without her.

But he also realised the day would come that she would leave, for he lived longer than her, but right now that didn’t matter to him as long as he could rejoice in what they shared now.

Suddenly Loki felt a prickling sensation through his entire body, the dark tendrils that had kept him and his Seidr in their grip for so long depriving.

When they broke their kiss she looked him in the eyes with a small smile on her face. “I will stay.”

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a next part, but for now I'm sticking with those one-shot


End file.
